Who Would Have Thought?
by Itstawnie
Summary: Sakura's the new girl and most idolized dancer on the Embers. Sasuke's a heartless All-star. What happens when their lives intertwine? What happens when fans and ex's get jealous and friends who will do anything to protect them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The new girl

Killing the engine Sasuke grabbed his binder and got out. He ran his hand through his raven locks and slammed the car door shut. Now, (of course) Sasuke had a reputation, the most handsome guys usually do. Sasuke never slept with a girl, doesn't want to, but he did date them but was never steady. He was the tall, light, and handsome. He had long black hair that was spiked up kinda like a butt of a chicken and his onyx eyes that would shine sliver in the sun. Today was the first day of his Senior year at Konoha high. He wore a pair of black baggy skinny jeans (they aren't girl skinny pants he's legs have room to breath.) and a plain red shirt with his red vans. "TEME!" He heard his all to familiar nick name.

"Dope." Sasuke replied with a mono tone.

"I heard theres a new girl at the school." He announced as he looked at the guy.

"So." Sasuke didn't care it just meant one more fan girl and as if he needed anymore. He looked at his best friend of five years. He had blonde spiky hair, his eyes were the color of the sky. Oddly he had three lines on each side of his face, like whiskers. He was about Sasuke's height which was six foot maybe higher. He wore a pair of baggy skinny jeans too but washed blue jeans and a orange sweatshirt with black vans. (They aren't emo.)

"What's wrong with you?" They began walking to the front of the school to meet up with the rest of their group.

"..." Sasuke wasn't in the mood. New school year meant more fan girls and not many more hiding places.

"Oh. School year, fan girls. I get the picture. It's okay Teme you have us guys to protect you." Naruto smiled as they stopped in front of four boys. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of his head.

"Shut up Dope. I don't need protecting anyways." He said and leaned against the piller that they all met up at.

"Protecting from who?" A brown haired boy answered not opening up his eyes. He leaned against the stairs with his hand behind his head. He could pass for being asleep. His brown hair was up in a ponytail, shaped like a pineapple. He wore a pair of tan baggy shorts and a black shirt with a pair of black vans.

"Nothing." Sasuke said

"Fan girls." Naruto answered right after. "You see Shikamaru...there will be new freshman which means new girls." Naruto grinned but Shikamaru still had his eyes closed.

"Oh." Another guy answered. He had long dark brown hair that was in a lose pony tail. He had pure white eyes and was sitting on the stairs with a book in his hand. He wore baggy skinny jeans like Naruto's but with a white shirt. Sasuke just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto asked he still stood there. A lot of people thought Naruto had something wrong with him he just couldn't sit still...ever.

"Who knows they're girls." Shikamaru answered. He opened one eye to show he had brown eyes to look at Naruto.

"HEY BOYS!" The whole school heard some people dropped their books by the loud yell.

"Here comes troublesome." Shikamaru whispered to everyone, Naruto snickered.

"Ino." Neji acknowledged her looking up from his book.

"Hey Neji." She answered not even looking at him. He looked over to see his cousin Hinata and his crush TenTen. Hinata had shoulder length black hair pinned up in a pony with two pieces of hair framing her face along with her straight edge bangs. She also had pure white eyes. She wore a pair of light washed capris and a black v neck shirt with a pair of black vans.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto waved and pulled her into a hug. Hinata giggled, she got over her super shyness after her and Naruto started dating. Naruto waved at the other to girls.

"Hey loud mouth." Ino smiled and looked down. "Shika?" Ino had a crush on Shikamaru but even with her loud mouth was to shy to admit it. She wore a shear shirt with a pair of flared jeans and gray platforms, with her hair in a messy bun and a few girls framing her face. All the girls were quite short except TenTen she came at about 5'8". She wore her hair in a messy braid to the side and a pair of worn out black skinny jeans with a scoop neck light yellow shirt with flip flops. Shikamaru answered with a small snore.

"YOU LAZY ASS!" Ino dropped her bag on top of him.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru answered as he lifted the bag. "What do you have in that bag...bricks?"

"I should and then smack you with it!" Ino huffed.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"What did you call me?" Ino said.

"Well!" Naruto interrupted the teens fight. "Have you guys met the new girl?"

"No." Ino shook her head.

"Nope." Hinata answered looking up at him.

"I did. Yesterday actually after soccer tryouts I ran into her.." TenTen answered. TenTen was a athlete, she loved and was in almost in every sport besides volleyball, that was Hinata's thing.

"Oh? What did she look like?" Neji asked closing his book.

"She's beautiful. She was at the Ember tryouts. She is kinda pale, had emerald eyes and long pink hair."

"Pink?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like a clown." Sasuke added. He pushed himself off the piller.

"Well now the heartless kid speaks." Ino said. She always called him heartless he didn't care though.

"Well, she isn't. She's gorgeous. She'll have her own fan club thats for sure. You'll just have to see her..I think thats her now." TenTen pointed to the parking lot as a girl with pink hair emerged from a lexus. Here hair was about to her belly button and the color of pink cotton candy she wore it with lose waves. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a few holes and tears, a gray shirt that fit close to her perfect body designed with angel wings on that back and ended it with a pair of gray vans. She was looking at her phone.

"Sakura!" TenTen called out bring back everyone's awe at her. Sasuke looked back at the ground and closed his eyes as if nothing happened. Sakura looked up from her phone and saw TenTen.

"Hey TenTen." She said smiling. Everyone looked at her. Sasuke looked up and was caught by her eyes. They pulled him in. Sakura was sucked into a glance with Sasuke, his eyes tranced her. She broke the gaze and looked at TenTen. Something happened between them that gave her chills and butterflies.

"Oh. Here." She went and stood by Sakura and looked back at her friends. "Guys this is Sakura, Sakura this is Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and finally the infamous Sasuke."

"Hello." Sakura answered and waved.

"So are you eating lunch with us?!" Naruto jumped in front of her making her jump.

"Um sure?" Sakura smiled a warm smile. The bell rang and everyone looked at the school.

"What class do you have first?" Ino asked suddenly interested in the new girl.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Ms. Tsunade." Sakura answered warmly. "And that was my signal." Sakura smiled and waved to everyone. "Bye..Sasuke." Sakura looked at him then made her way up the stairs, Sasuke watched after her then looked at everyone.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You like her." Naruto grinned.

"No." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Yes you do. Not one girl in the history of the world has caught your attention that long especially for just saying bye." Sasuke didn't answer he just picked up his binder and headed up the stairs. The others followed and dispersed into their classes.

* * *

**Hey there. R&R..I like input. Sorry that it may be a bit weird. This is a really descriptive chapter..The only one I think.(: Next Chapter should be coming up ASAP so stay updated. Thanks for reading! Oh. To let you know I dont own Naruto or any of it's characters. So bye bye for now.**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm a Ember

Sakura strolled into the office and was instantly pointed to the principals office. She knocked on the door quickly. "Come in." Tsunade answered though the door. Sakura walked in to see a great room stuffed with paper work and a woman with blonde hair. "Ah. Sakura Haruno?" Sakura nodded as she stood there in between the seats. "Sit down...I'm just gonna quickly go over everything and then you can be off to your class." Sakura nodded once again. "Okay we do have a few rules here at Konoha High. First, No fighting whatsoever. Second, PDA is allowed to a point: holding hands, small kisses, hugging all is fine, everything else off limits. Third just respect the school I don't want to have to pay more money then I have to is that clear?"

"Yes." Tsunade smiled and handed her, her schedule.

"Your first class is chemistry with Orochimaru in room 209. Thats up this main hall and down on your left." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." She took her schedule and went off to class.

"Now class-" Orochimaru was cut off by Sakura's slow entrance. "Yesss. My I help you?" He looked at her. Sakura stood there for a minute she was shocked, scared at what she saw. He was a human snake.

"Um...I'm new." Those where the only words she could speak but they caught Uchiha's full attention.

"Oh. Yess you mussst be Ssssakura." She nodded but didn't move anything else. "Uchiha raisse your hand." Sasuke just lifted his hand off the table lazily and she nodded.

"Thanks." She quickly got to her seat and finally relaxed.

"Looks like you like him.." Sasuke murmured. Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you kidding? He scares me...he looks like a snake. An ugly one at that..was he a drag queen before?" Sasuke smiled.

"Hm. Never thought of that." Sakura looked at him then pulled out one of her notebooks.

"How long is class?" Sakura asked.

"Today..an hour."

"Usually?"

"Ah about an hour and fifteen minutes." Sasuke just leaned in his chair.

"Oh."

"Uchiha. Haruno. Wass I interrupting you?" Sakura straightened up and Sasuke just smirked. Orochimaru continued on with the matter of the rules of the class room and what he expects from each student. Sakura began to write in her notebook: (~Sakura. -Sasuke)

~Is he always this weird?

-No.

~Oh. Yay? Well this should be one exciting school year right?

-I guess...

~You're not much of a talkative person are you?

-I'm talKing to you arent I?

~Well, yeah but not much and you didn't talk much this morning.

-It is morning.

~Oh. You know what I mean!

-No. I don't...sorry I don't understand girl.

~You are such an ass.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reply. He has never had a girl call him an ass. It was kinda nice. Heartless yeah, but that has gotten old. The bell finally rang and they both got up. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's schedule out of her hand.

"Hey. I was reading that."

"Oops." Sasuke said sarcasticly. "Looks like you have ceramics next with me too."

"Oh great." Sakura rolled her eyes as she took her schedule back.

"Oh? Don't want to be with me? I'm the hottest guy in school you should feel honored I am talking to you." Sasuke did a crooked smile that made Sakura melt.

"Oh yes the ASS of the school. I think I'll pass but I'm sure there are a bunch of girls that will take that offer." Sakura smiled and walked on. Thank god she went through the school yesterday after tryouts. Sasuke followed after her.

"You're feisty aren't you." Sakura didn't answer she just walked into the class.

"Sakura." Hinata walked up as they came in.

"Oh. Hinata right?" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"You're next to me and Sasuke your by Sakura." Sakura sighed and followed Hinata while Sasuke smirked again. Sakura was his new toy she was fun to mess around with. That period went on rather quickly and the bell finally rang for lunch.

"Okay well we usually just go out to eat. Sasuke where are we going today?" He just shrugged.

"Oh now he's quiet..." Sakura whispered and just walked beside Hinata.

"I guess it's up to everyone else. Unless you want to decide Sakura?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. Rather not. I don't know where anything is. Just moved here remember?" Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded. They approached the group.

"Hey guys." Naruto waved.

"Where are we going today?"

"No where with carbs!" Ino yelled as she continued to talk on the phone.

"Bajio." TenTen answered. Everyone agreed. "Who wants to drive?"

"I can't." Naruto answered. He had hitched a ride with Shikamaru and Neji.

"I can't either." Hinata agreed. She rode with Ino and Tenten.

"I dont feel like driving." Ino said. Ino never let anyone drive her car she was afraid they'd wreck it but a baby is a safer driver then she is. She texts, talks and looks at herself more then at the rode.

"Um I'll drive. Someone will just have to show me the way. And I can fit only four in my car today." Sakura answered.

"The girls go with Sakura and the guys go with Sasuke!" Ino smiled and laid her arm on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Sounds good." Sakura grabbed her keys.

"Whose that?" Ino asked pointing to the picture on Sakura's key chain.

"Oh. Thats my little brother." She smiled and walked off making the girls follow.

**End of the day**

The bell rung for the last time that day. Sakura walked out to her car to grab her duffel bag. She and tried out and made the school dance team The Embers. "Hey Sakura!" TenTen yelled and signaled her over to the group.

"Hey guys."

"What's the duffel bag for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm on the dance team." Sakura smiled.

"Oh so you're an Ember?" Ino asked quickly becoming jealous she always tried out but after being denied for the third time she quit.

"Yeah so I have to go. I've got practice."

"Hey Sakura can you give me and Hinata a ride home. Ino doesn't do anything after school and she was a ride. Hinata has volleyball and I have soccer." TenTen asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Sakura walked off. Sasuke again looked at her. Something about her attracted her, it wasn't just her looks either.

"Dude, Teme..football. Now." Naruto pulled him out of his daze and dragged him to the boys locker rooms. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all came out in there practice football uniforms. Naruto was running down the hall and ran into someone.

"Sorry." Naruto looked down to see Sakura.

"No worry Naruto." Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru caught up.

"Good job Naruto you could have crushed Sakura with that huge body of yours." Shikamaru stated.

"Shut up. I didn't." Naruto looked down.

"Better lay off the ramen." Shikamaru laughed.

"You are such an ass!" Naruto yelled and began chasing him. Neji just sighed.

"Better got stop it before Naruto gets his butt kicked again. Bye Sakura." Neji followed after the to playful teens and left Sasuke with Sakura. Sasuke looked at her and realized what she was wearing. She was wearing tights that cut off at her calf and a pair of spankies over them and a baggy shirt that slipped off her shoulder just a bit while her pink hair was put up in a pony.

"Um...I got. Football. Bye." Sakura smirked as Sasuke left and then walked into the dance room to stretch.

* * *

**Sorry I know this is a boring chapter. Next one will be way better I promise.(: Just might update again tonight I'm just at a writing frenzy! So thanks for the few reviews: GyngeeLove; Nightwish635, & SasoLOVE111. Keep them coming and tell me if you want me to put anyting in future chapters yeah? I want the input so review please! Thanks a lot for reading. Bye.**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Car Adventure.

The week went just about the same for everyone. Sakura and Sasuke having their small little fights. Everyone with there after school sport practices, they all stayed pretty busy but now it's Friday and they are free. They made it through their first week of school. "So I think we should all do something together this weekend." Ino insisted as they all sat on the steps of the school. School was out but none of them wanted to go home just yet.

"I agree." TenTen answered she and Hinata were making doodles all over each others notebooks and binders.

"My family is going boating, you guys should come with." Shikamaru said. He was again laying down with his eyes close without a care in the world. Shikamaru is extremely smart but was to lazy to actually prove it or even show it.

"That sounds like fun." Sakura said looking up from the note she was writing. "Why not?" She looked at everyone and smiled. "Would your parents care?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nah. My parents welcome anyone."

"Then it's settled we are going boating...wait when and where?" Ino stopped as the thought crossed her mind.

"Well we are going up to my lake house tonight be there all day tomorrow and leave Sunday morning."

"Lets do it." Hinata chimed in. Naruto grinned he was up for anything Hinata was.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Neji?"

"Nothing better to do." He replied without looking up from his book.

"Hinata, TenTen, Naruto, me...how about you Sasuke?" Ino looked up at the man thinking that he was asleep.

"I guess." He said bluntly. _I swear that guy has no emotion unless he is making fun of you._ Sakura thought to herself, she stood up making everyone look at her.

"Well I'll head home and pack and finish a few things around my house. Anyone need a ride?" Sakura dusted off her butt and legs.

"Nope." TenTen volunteered to answer for everyone.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll pick you up." Sasuke answered. "We'll just meet at Shikamaru's." Sakura nodded.

"Okay thanks."

"We will be leaving at about six."

"Alright." Sakura nodded and waved good-bye to everyone and jumped into her car. Starting the engine she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. "Hello?" She answered pulling out of the parking space. "Hey mom...I'm doing good...No...I'm going boating with my friends...yes mom I made friends..." she sighed as her mom gabbed on about how happy how quickly she had made friends. Her parents thought of her being a shy person, boy were they wrong. "Can I call you when I get home?...okay..yeah...yes...sure..yeah..okay...mmhmm..yes...okay..alright..okay kbye." She hung up. Her mom was nosy and just could talk for an eternity. Pulling up to her house she killed the engine. She grabbed her bag and walked into her house locking her car behind her. "Crimson?" Sakura called out. Crimson was her calico cat. Sakura walked up the stairs and into her room and begun to pack. She heard her phone vibrate again. Looking she saw a text"

_-I'm picking you up at five thirty._

_~Okay. See you then._

Sakura didn't know what it was but something attracted her to him and no it wasn't just his god like looks.

**Later**

Sasuke arrived to the house that Sakura had told him to. Keeping the car running he got out and popped the hood all while pulling his phone out. "Hey I'm here." He hung up after getting her reply and not to soon after she came out.

"How long do you think the ride is going to be?" Sakura placed her bag with Sasuke and walked to the front seat.

"I dont know. Never been there." He answered shutting the trunk and getting into the car. Sakura followed suit. The drive was quiet and awkward, Sakura had tried to start and keep a conversation going but it was hard with Sasuke's one worded answers. They had finally arrive to the Nara estate.

"So I'm guessing you guys are all filthy rich." Sakura spoke looking out the window to see all sorts of Sakura trees and flowers. The Nara family loved nature maybe that's why Skikamaru was so lazy or relaxed.

"You are to aren't you?" Sasuke said he kept his eyes on the winding drive way.

"Well yeah. But you don't see my house like this. And you just, look rich so I don't even want to know how your house looks." Sasuke just sat there in silence as they came to a complete stop.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto shouted as he threw the rest of the bags in a Nissan Armada.

"Hey, who's car is that?" Sakura asked handing her bag to Naruto.

"Neji's. We're all riding in his car while the rest of Shikamaru's family drives theirs." Sakura nodded understanding and looked over to see Ino nagging at Shikamaru.

"Shika where are the rest of my bags!"

"Hiding." He said in monotone as he wheeled out a suitcase and a bag for Ino.

"No. You hid them! Shika I need all that stuff I am going to be gone for 3 DAYS!" Her voice rose and she punched him in the arm.

"Ino we can't fit it in the car." Neji annouced as he held his, TenTen's, and Shikamaru's bags.

"I can make it fit!"

"That's what she said." Naruto snickers. Sakura looked at him then back at Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked like he was in pain, they all were by Ino's constant nagging.

"Ino, you can't make all your stuff fit. All that is taking up enough room would your rather be cramped in a..how long is it?" Sakura looked at Shikarmaru.

"Three an a half to four hours." He replied.

"Okay. Ino would you rather be cramped in a four hour ride with Naruto or at least have some room between you and him?" Sakura smiled she already knew how much Ino couldn't stand eachother.

"Okay fine." Shikamaru sighed in relief and looked at Sakura for thanks.

"I call next to Hinata!" Naruto shouted as the closed the trunk.

"We know." Neji sighed. He was the driver.

"I call front seat!" TenTen called out and jumped in.

"Window seat in the front row." Sasuke called out.

"I call some where on the first row." Sakura quickly called out.

"Me too." Shikamaru said.

"So Hinata, Naruto, and Ino get the back row seats." Ino went wide eyed.

"Why me?!" She started her complaining all over again.

"Thats what you get for nagging. Imagine how Hinata and Naruto feel." Neji said and got into the car.

"Sakura you get middle." Shikarmaru answered. He didn't want to fall asleep and end up sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ugh. Fine." Sakura hopped in after Sasuke and the others with Shikamaru climbing in last. He shut the door and they pulled out. They were about a half hour out when Shikamaru received a call.

"Hello?...Oh..Okay that's fine..kbye." Clicking to end the conversation he made an announcement. "My family isn't coming. It's just gonna be us." He felt the tension grow in the car. "Everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded and knew that this was gonna be one intresting car ride.

**One hour in**

"Ino you are squishing us!" Hinata said trying to push the sleeping heavy weight away.

"Naruto you're hitting my seat." Shikamaru sounded as if he was going to kill him.

"I can't help it. It's Ino she is taking all the room back here." Naruto muttered as Hinata kept bumping into him as she heaved Ino back to a normal position.

"Sasuke there isn't room to do that." Sakura said causing everyone to go quiet. "What? He was hogging this whole seat. Look at Shikamaru he is falling off his seat." Everyone went back to their buisness.

"No. I'm comfortable." Sasuke stated making Sakura agitated.

"Please. I can't move you you're are to heavy." Sakura pushed him more. "You're being an ass we need room." She continued on her challenge in moving him.

"Ino dammit! Move!" Hinata was getting angry. She was practically sitting on Naruto and Ino was sprawled out as much as possible.

"Can't a woman get her beauty sleep in a car." Ino finally awoke but wasn't happy and she got back into her original position.

"No! Not with six other people in the car." Shikamaru stated.

"Look whose talking you are always sleeping you lazy ass." Ino folded her arms and looked out the window.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Naruto stated making everyone sigh.

**Three hours later**

"Hey TenTen will you hand me a drink?" Naruto asked as Hinata leaned on him sleeping peacefully. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she looked relaxed.

"Yeah." She bent down and grabbed him a soda. Turning around she caught her eye on Sakura and Sasuke. "Well don't they look comfortable." TenTen smiled. One of Sakura's legs were on Sasuke's and she had her arm wrapped around his waist and her head laid in the nape of his arm while his arms were around her and his head laid on top of hers.

"Someone take a picture." Ino smiled. TenTen pulled out her camera and took a snap shot of them.

"They would make a cute couple to be honest." TenTen smiled at the thought of them being together.

"I agree. We should try and hook them up this weekend." Ino giggled she was into the whole matchmaker thing, she loved it.

"Not such a good idea. They don't know each other." Neji said. He just wanted to get out of the car. He was going above the speed limit just to get there.

"Well they fight as if they are already a couple." Ino leaned back in her seat and laid her head in her hand and stared at the back of Sasuke's head. _They are ment to be together..I'll make sure of it._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Well there is your chapter three. I'm thinking a lot and I hope you guys like this story so far. I'm going to try and make this more about Sasuke and Sakura and less about the group. But give me ideas and input or just whatever you want. REVIEW? Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe tonight(: thanks for reading. Bye.**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Something Just Clicked.

Finally arriving at the lake house everyone climbed out of the car, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. "Yeah baby it feels good to be outta there." Naruto Stretched.

"Naruto will you wake Sasuke up we need help with the bags." Neji said clicking a button on his keys to open the trunk.

"Hey Teme." Naruto shook Sasuke making Sakura wake up.

"We there yet?" She asked rubbing her eyes and scratching her head.

"Yeah." Sakura hadn't realized that she had been sleeping on Sasuke.

"Teme wake up!" Naruto shouted making Sasuke groan.

"Do you ever shut up dope." He yawned and got out of the car with Sakura after. She looked around in awe. This place was beautiful.

"Two people to a room." Shikamaru answered pulling out the last bag and tossing it to Sasuke.

"I call Hinata!" Sakura quickly said. She didn't want to be stuck with Ino for the sake of her sanity.

"Damn...Ino is my partner." TenTen spoke. Ino wasn't paying attention she was yet again on the phone.

"Sasuke is my partner." Naruto grinned. Sasuke walked in the house and dropped the bags in the livingroom.

"This place is legit." Sakura stated making TenTen giggle.

"Nice vocabulary." TenTen picked up her bag along with Sakura's. "Here. Go and pick a room." Everyone had their rooms. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were on the right upstairs and Ino, TenTen, Neji, and Shikamaru on the right upstairs. All the girls freshed up and went down stairs wearing their pajamas. Sakura in a pair of dark gray sweats and a red tank top. Hinata in black sweats and a purple tank top. TenTen in pajama plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. And Ino in a pair of dark blue shorts and a pink short sleeve. Walking down stairs they saw the boys watching tv.

"What's for dinner?" Ino asked taking her spot next to Shikamaru. He just shrugged and kept his eyes on the guide he was clicking through. Naruto was sitting on a lazy boy in a pair of sliver basket ball shorts and a black shirt. Sasuke in a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt. Shikamaru in a pair of maroon shorts and a white shirt. And Neji in a pair of pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

"We'll have to order something." Shikamaru answered.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted nearly making Hinata fall off his lap.

"No. How about pizza?" TenTen asked.

"Yum." Ino said sarcastically.

"Deal with it." Sakura answered who was sitting on one of the couches with a pillow in front of her. Sasuke looked at her and felt a little heat on his cheeks. Naruto watched the whole scene in silence.

"Pizza it is." Neji grabbed the phone. Shikamaru and Neji have been friends forever he has been to this lake house so many times he could call it his home away from home away from home. His second home was Shikamaru's house. About thirty minutes later the man arrived with pizzas.

"Thank you!" TenTen shouted as Ino closed the door.

"Told you I could get ten dollars off." She smiled she just flirted with the guy a little and instead of it being twenty five dollars it was only fifteen. Everyone rolled their eyes and threw their bets at her.

"Hey!" Ino placed the pizza down and placed her hands on her hips. "You guys should be happy."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled as he took a slice of cheese pizza.

"Hey this is my pepperoni! Hands off." Sakura said keeping Sasuke away by her foot.

"Wow Sasuke can't even take away her pepperoni. How weak has he gotten over the summer." Naruto teased.

"Shut up D-" He was cut off by something hot on his forehead. It was a couple of pepperoni.

"You wanted them there you go." Sakura smiled and looked at him. She quickly dropped her pizza and began to run. Sasuke got up and ran after her.

"Just don't break anything." Shikamaru sighed and continued on with his pizza.

"Oh. Pizza and a show." Hinata said making Naruto laugh.

"Ahhh! Someone help me!" Sakura laughed as she ran upstairs.

"Not a good idea Sakura." Sasuke smirked and ran up after her. He caught her by the waist and stopped.

"Hey you know you deserved it." She smiled and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke turned her in his arms.

"I don't think so." Sasuke hovered over her face and she stood their frozen something yearned for her to kiss him and Sasuke fought that crave to just taste her. She looked away.

"I think we need to go down stairs before they think something is up." Sakura took a step away but was pulled back in and then thrown over his shoulder. "Hey. Put me down!" Sakura beat his back.

"Thanks for the massage." He walked down stairs grabbing everyone's attention.

"Wow." Naruto looked at his best friend, he knew something happened and he was gonna find out.

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't let me down I will bite you." Sakura stated making him smirk again.

"Hn." He answered with the most famous Uchiha word and didn't let her down. Sakura lifted his shirt placed her lips on the side of his waist and bit. "Damn!" He took her off and looked down.

"If that didn't hurt as bad it would have been a turn on." Sasuke rubbed the area.

"Ew." Sakura took her place next to TenTen and looked back at him. "Thats what you get." She stuck her tongue out.

"Becareful I just might catch your tongue." He stated he felt something hit his shirt it was yet another pepperoni he looked up to see it was from Naruto.

"You pervert we don't want to know about your fantasy's about Sakura!" Hinata climbed out of his lap and sat somewhere else. She knew Sasuke was pissed. Sasuke ran and jumped on Naruto and punched him. "OW!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Dope." He got off and sat back in his original spot with another piece of pizza.

"By the way everyone is getting up and six." Shikamaru stated, Neji nodded.

"Why?!" Ino again yelled.

"For the sunrise. We have to be on the boat by six I mean. Then we will go boating and what not. We'll have breakfast on the boat."

"I can make breakfast if you want." Sakura volunteered.

"Me too." Hinata smiled.

"Okay thanks. So everyone up at five, five thirty and on the boat at six or you wont get breakfast." Neji answered. Sakura looked at her phone.

"Well then I think we should go to bed now. It's only nine thirty but we have to get up early." She got up and wiped her hands up.

"We'll take care of that Sakura you can go to bed." Shikamaru rose from the coach and took the boxes from her.

"Kay."

"I'm going to bed too." Hinata got up and put her napkin on a plate. "Night Naruto." They gave each other a peck on the lips and she left with Sakura.

"Night you guys." Sakura said before going upstairs. Everyone after that said their good nights and went to bed for tomorrow was going to be a big day. Sakura and Hinata were laying in bed and talking. "Hinata? Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Yes of course." Hinata and Sakura had grown really close over the week. They acted like they knew eachother their whole life.

"Okay when Sasuke was chasing me around the house and I ran upstair and he came after me, he caught me by the waist and we were talking and he put me in front of him so I was looking at him normally. And then we almost kissed." Sakura felt herself blush. She kinda wished it happened.

"Why didn't you?" Hinata smiled. Sakura, she could tell, was the only person that Sasuke actually warmed up to beside Naruto. She was the only girl that had potential to be a steady relationship.

"I don't know. I wanted to of course. But something clicked right then when I was looking at him. I think I'm beginning to like him." Sakura rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Hinata giggled.

"I think he is beginning to like you too."

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR! Yay! Today is going to be a busy day. But after I clean some I'll try and update with chapter five and maybe even six.(: Review yes? Thanks for the people who have been reviewing. Next chapter I'll right your names down and give a personal thanks. But I hope you like this chapter theres a little something something for you with Sakura and Sasuke. Thanks you much. Bye.**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Breakfast and boating.

Sakura woke up when her phone went off telling her it's time to get started with breakfast. She turned over and looked at Hinata. "Time to wake up." She shook her a little and Hinata moaned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said I would help. It's to early." Hinata smiled and opened her eyes. The room was still dark for the sun hadn't rose yet. They turned on their room light and laid their clothes and swimsuits out. Creeping down the stairs they turned on the kitchen light and started their task. Hinata began cutting fruit and Sakura began making her famous crepes. (If none of you know what they are they are like a pancake with fruit filled stuff in it and then on top is more fruit.) They also made waffles and brought orange juice and milk. They also thought to bring lunch and brought sandwiches, fruit, and bottles of water.

"Wheres are the water coolers?" Sakura hadn't fully made the crepes she just made the pancake and had Hinata cut the fruit and make the mix that way people could make it however they wanted. The heated up a hot packet and stuck it in one of the smaller coolers to kept whatever needed to stay warm. Everything else was in the bigger cooler like the drinks, fruit, sandwiches, etc. they both ran upstairs and got ready. Sakura put on her swimsuit it was a emerald green like her eyes and had zebra print. She slipped on her jean shorts that and the stringy things coming from the bottom and they came to a half inch above her thigh and her brown shirt that read 'Born Free' and hugged her body. Her hair was straight and her bangs wisped across her forehead. Hinata put on her dark purple and black checkered bikini she wore a pair of shorts and a shirt the fell off her shoulder (Like the one Sakura wore for dance practice.) They walked into the boys room and Jumped on their bed.

"WAKE UP!" Hinata laughed as she tackled her boyfriend. Naruto wrapped his hands around Hinata and pulled her to him. "Good morning sleepy head." Naruto just smiled. Hinata poked him in the nose and then got up.

"You guys gotta wake up." Sakura smiled and threw a pillow at Sasuke. Sasuke opened one of his eyes to look at her. Sakura wasn't sure but she thought she saw a quick small smile. She blushed and walked out and down the hall. She walked into the girls room and flipped the light on. "Wake up children." TenTen giggled.

"Thanks Sakura. I'll wake up Ino and the boys." Sakura nodded and walked down to see Neji and Shikamaru grabbing the coolers.

"Oh you guys awake already?" Sakura walked over to grab the door for the boys.

"Yeah we woke up and got dress. We are loading the boat right now. Tell everyone to hurry." Sakura nodded and walked back up stairs. "Hey everyone hurry we are already." Sakura walked into her room and grabbed her and Hinata's blankets she grabbed her cell phone and walked out. Not looking where she was walking she ran into someone. "Oops sorry." Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke. "Oh. Hey."

"Let's go." Sakura nodded and walked down the stairs followed by Sasuke. Walking outside she got the chills.

"I should have brought a jacket." She said hugging herself. Sasuke handed her his. "Thanks." Sakura smiled and put it on. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked in her jacket. It looked like a baggy dress on her. Sakura climbed in the boat and sat down Sasuke followed and sat down next to her. Sasuke laid his arms out one behind Sakura and the other laying on the rim of the booth. Neji signaled Shikamaru the way down to the lake as they backed up to it. The boat finally was floating about the water and Shikamaru was walking up the dock. Jumping on he fell into the seat and started the boat. Neji took a spot next to TenTen and they began to drive to the middle of the lake and faced the the east mountains stopping the boat they all pulled out the food and began to eat.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked as she took a bite of her crepe.

"Six forty three. It should be rising in the next fifteen minutes." Neji answered her. Sakura was excited she loved the sunrise it was her favorite she never got to see it though. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the boat eating his breakfast.

"Hmm this is nice." Ino smiled. She leaned back in the booth and looked at the mountains.

"It's coming." Sakura leaned back and watched as the edges turned from black to dark blue to purple to pink and blue. The sky was stained with colors that took their breath away. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand in her's out of instinct and squeezed it lightly. Sasuke looked at her then their hands, he couldn't help but get butterflies. The sun was half way up and everyone stared. (Don't stare at the sun..you'll go blind.)

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as Naruto fell in. A big splash was heard and seen.

"HOLY! IT'S COLD!" Naruto flipped around trying to get to the boat. Hinata held her hand out to help her boyfriend out.

"Dope." Sasuke muttered looking at Naruto grab his towel.

"Nice Naruto." Sakura smiled. She got up and let go of Sasuke's hand, he let go to in protest. Throwing away the trash she grabbed herself a blanket and sat back down with her knees up to her chest.

"Sakura we don't much about you." TenTen started the conversation for the group.

"Haha. Oh dear. Well what do you want to know?" Sakura smiled and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Do you live with your parents?" Hinata asked she had noticed that Sakura never brought up anything about her family.

"No. They live in Mist. They own a business there that seems to be booming and stuff so they stayed there."

"Oh. How come you moved out here then?" Ino asked. She could make a good interrogator.

"To get away. I did grow up here until I was like five or six then we moved." Sakura looked down. She knew what the next question was going to be.

"Why did you move?" Ino asked.

"My parents got a job offer and they wanted to leave Konoha after my brother passed away." Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Oh." Hinata answered. Ino looked down and then at TenTen who shared glances with her.

"Don't worry about it. Haha. I have gotten over most of the situation. But I mean you can never get over the death of someone. No matter what. But it was still a long time ago and I was able to recover." Everyone looked at her. Ino walked over and sat on her lap and gave her a hug. "Haha thanks Ino." The moment was ruined by Sakura's phone ringing. "Hello?" Ino got up and looked at her. "Sorry I forgot. Well I'm with my friends right now...wait why are you up this early?" Everyone was confused.

"Who is she talking to?" Naruto whispered to Hinata as if she would know. She shrugged and looked at him giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay I'll remember to call you back. Sorry. Okay I love you. Bye." Sasuke's heart froze when she said I love you. Was that her boyfriend?

"Sorry that was my mom." TenTen's mouth formed a oh to show she understood.

"Well we are happy to have you here Sakura." Hinata smiled and side hugged her.

"Thanks. Anyways happier note when are we going to have some fun on this lake?" Sakura wanted to change the subject the whole matter of her brother dying was still a little touchy.

"Um in about an hour to an hour and a half. That way it would be nearly nine." Shikamaru smiled. For the next hour or so they talked getting to know Sakura better. They laughed when Naruto nearly choked on his food cause he got hungry again.

"Well lets warm up the boat and then get out the tubes and wake boards." Shikamaru started the engine again and began to drive around.

"Naruto help me get the boards and tubes." He nodded and they got at work Sasuke just sat there quiet.

"You've been quiet this whole adventure Sasuke." Sakura looked up at him as the other girls gabbed about anything and everything.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say? Really you need some social skills. I'm sure Naruto can help." She folded her arms across her chest. Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You are kinda beautiful when you do that." He got up and helped Naruto's struggle with the last tube. Sakura looked at him and blushed. Hinata smiled back and sat next to her.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Sakura hoped no one saw any of that.

"You and Sasuke. All of us think you guys would make a awesome couple." Hinata told her. Sakura looked at her.

"You know how I feel. I told you last night."

"Told her what?" Ino was of course ease dropping.

"Nothing we were just talking about our bet." Hinata smiled. Sakura didn't know where any of this was going.

"Oh okay." Ino surprisingly left it at that.

"Ladies first." Shikamaru smiled as the boat stopped He tossed the tube and pulled it away from the motor.

"Sakura and I will go first." Hinata and Sakura pulled off their shirts, Naruto whistled. Taking off her bottoms Sakura dove into the lake.

"Oh baby! It's still cold." The boys laugh Hinata jumped in after her. "Beat you there."

"You're on." Hinata and Sakura raced to the tube. Sakura won.

"Come on baby I know you can move faster then that." Naruto shouted. Sasuke thumped him on the back of the head.

"Keep your personal life out of it."

"Okay..okay." Naruto sat back down and watched as the girls climbed into the tube.

"Ready?!" TenTen yelled and they gave her a thumbs up. Shikamaru started the boat and started out slow. Sakura gave them the thumbs up to go faster. He did. This continued for a few more minutes then Hinata flew off followed by Sakura. Shikamaru turned and picked them up.

"Whoo that was painful." Sakura gabbed her towel and wrapped it around her and sat down. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Mine. But I'm wake boarding." TenTen said.

"Why?" Hinata asked grabbing a water from the cooler.

"Ino wants to soak up the sun. So I'm gonna wake board." TenTen smiled as she put on her life jacket.

"Oh I see." Sakura smiled and leaned over to Hinata and whispered in her ear. She began to smirk. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look of wonder. She crawled over to him and whispered the same thing. He nodded standing up he walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are blocking my sun." Ino said as he approached.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sasuke picked her up and threw her into the lake.

"SASUKE!" she wiped her face and spat some water out.

"I thought you needed to cool-" Sakura ran up and pushed him in but he grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her in with him.

"Oh shi-" She was cut off by the water.

"Now thats what you get." Sasuke said as he splashed her.

"Haha well I thought this water would cool you down since your so hot headed." She smiled and splashed him back. Naruto dropped the later and they got back in the boat. Sasuke tossed her, her towel and he grabbed his own.

"Okay my turn." TenTen jumped in and started to strap the board to her feet. "Ready." Shikamaru started the engine. TenTen lasted awhile doing a few flips here and there. She was a real tomboy with a girly side.

"She is good." Sakura spoke to late right then she planted it in the water. "Yikes." They pooled her in.

"Lets stop for awhile." Neji said. And took a seat.

"Well you and Shika have had a turn." Ino was still drying off her hair with the towel.

"They are getting one." Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Neji and tossed him in, then quickly got Shikamaru and threw him in after.

"There you go. Now you're wet too." Ino smiled and looked at the two last boys standing at the edge and looked at the other girls. They nodded. Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Ino pushed them in and jumped in after.

"Hmm this is nice." Naruto started floating around and Sakura splashed him.

"Haha. You're becoming as lazy as Shikamaru."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming(: So a couple of you have asked me when they will see Sakura dance. It should be soon depends on how I have the story roll out. Well this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you like it. Oh and ask questions in your reviews I like them(: Haha so yeah keep everything coming in and thanks a lot for reading. I will try and update quickly. School starts again tomorrow but only a week until christmas break. Yay! So give me Ideas. Homecoming, parties, sadies (maybe), and of course a christmas thing. So yeah a lot of things coming up for this story. Thanks. Kbye!**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Flying shrimp.

The gang came back into the dock tired from the swimming and everything. Sakura jumped out and looked at everyone. "Hey guys I'm going to go call my mom back. I'll be in the house in a minute." A couple of them nodded, she walked to the end of the dock and jumped off into the sand and walked on with her phone in her hand. Sasuke looked at her then turned his attention back to everyone who were walking up the stone stairs up to the house. _Why do I keep looking at her? _Sasuke shrugged it off and followed them up and got into the house. Everyone went straight to the couches, love seats, and lazy boys but Naruto. He went straight to the kitchen. "Naruto we just ate." Hinata said looking at the tv as Neji channel surfed.

"I'm still hungry. But to lazy to make anything." He moaned sitting down next to Hinata. Sakura walked in and everyone looked at her.

"What?" She answered closing the door behind her.

"Hows your mom?" Naruto asked he didn't think when he asked questions he didn't think of himself nosy..just curious.

"Ah. Good." She nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ouch that hurt. What was that for teme?" Sasuke punched him again.

"For being nosey and calling me teme..dope." Sasuke followed Sakura up the stairs.

"And he punches me cause I'm nosy. I'm not following her. He is." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his arm.

"Sakura?" Sasuke knocked on the girl's room.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied. Her voice muffled by the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." He opened the door to see Sakura pulling a few things out of her bag.

"You okay?" Sasuke was beginning to sound like Naruto with all the questions. Or even worst his mom.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I should take a shower. Get cleaned up." Sakura smiled and looked up from her bag. Her hair was dried and waved perfectly. "Why?" Sakura stood up straight and looked at him.

"Just wondering. You looked upset downstairs." Sasuke shrugged placing his hands in his swim trunk pockets.

"Oh. Haha. My mom and I got into a small fight. Sorry. I'm fine though. Thanks for checking on me." Sakura smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem. I'll leave you alone now." He looked at her and smirked then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Walking downstairs everyone looked at him. Ino swore she saw a smile.

"He's smiling!" Ino yelled standing up and pointing at him.

"No I'm not." Sasuke answered coolly and sat in his original spot.

"You were too! What did you guys do up there?!" Ino looked at him placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. It's not like we could have sex in two minutes time it would take about that long to just get our clothes off." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ino huffed.

"Something happened." Ino sat back down.

"Yeah. We talked. She went upstairs cause she wanted a shower. She looked upset because she and her mom had a little fight. Thats all." Neji lifted up an eyebrow.

"Wow. Uchiha. Sounds like you are beginning to care about her. You wouldn't have done that to any girl.

"Hm." Sasuke sat there eyes glued to the boob-tube.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto moaned again earning him a pillow to the face.

"We know! You always are!" Ino hissed. She was fed up with his whining.

"Why dont we all get cleaned up and go out to eat?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Sounds good." Shikmaru waved not opening his eyes.

"YEAH! GOOD IDEA HINATA!" Naruto hugged her. TenTen pulled him off of her.

"Dont kill her Naruto." Hinata took a deep breath. And smiled.

"It's okay." Hinata kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and walked up stairs followed by Ino and TenTen to get ready. Ten minutes later the boys raced up before ALL the hot water was gone.

"Sakura..we are going out to eat. So get ready." Hinata knocked on the bathroom door and heard the facet turn off.

"Kay!" She yelled through the door coming out in a towel She walked over to her bag. "Where are we going?"

"I dont know." Hinata pulled out a pair of clothes. "By the way what happened between you and Sasuke earlier when he came up here?" Hinata was of course curious.

"Nothing. He just wanted to see what was up. I told him. Thats all." Hinata looked at her and then just walked into the bathroom. "What?" Sakura was confused.

"Nothing.." She smiled.

"Oh okay there was a kiss...on the cheek." Sakura sighed. Hinata began to jump up and down. "It was just a cheek kiss. Don't get to excited." Sakura dug through her bag to find something to wear. She pulled out a white tank top with a gray long sleeve cardigan and a pair of denim skinny jeans and flip flops. When Hinata got out she curled her hair and did her make up. Hinata then got dressed in a scoop neck black shirt with a pair of white skinnys and a pair of converse and put her hair up in a poneytail. Sakura walked out and Hinata smiled,

"You look amazing." She smiled. She walked passed her and into the bathroom to do her make up. Sakura heard a knock at the door and walked over opening it, it was Sasuke. He looked up and was stunned. '_she's beautiful_' he thought then opened his mouth hoping words would spill out. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed looking down, he obviously couldn't think looking at her she was just breath taking.

"How long until you guys are ready?" He asked looking at their feet.

"Hinata is just finishing up and we'll be out. Are we the last ones?" She was worried that they were keeping everyone.

"No. Ino is taking a century to get ready but the rest of us are." Sakura nodded and turned her head.

"Hinata I'm going stairs with Sasuke to wait for you and Ino okay?" Hinata waved her hand through the door to show she understood. Sakura walked passed Sasuke who moved to let her by. She smelled good. Like peaches. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Lets go slow poke." She walked down stairs earning everyones stares again. "Really?" Sakura shook her head and sat down Sasuke next to her. He looked at Naruto who was grinning. He ran his hand through his black silk hair. Hinata came skipping down and smiled.

"Looks like we are still waiting on princess." Hinata sighed and sat on Naruto's lap. Ten minutes passed by and Sakura sighed and stood up.

"My grandma is quicker then she is!" She marched upstairs and to Ino and TenTens room. "Yo. Ino! Lets go!" Ino came out she was in a blue baby doll dress that came a couple inches above her knees her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face and she wore heels.

"Coming." Ino chimed grabbing a hand bag. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"Lets go. Princess is ready." Sakura walked to the door and opened it then watched as everyone got up and straightened their clothes. Sakura walked out with Sasuke following then Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru,TenTen, Neji, and Ino. Climbing into the car they all took their original seats. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke in front and Ino, Hinata, and Naruto in the back. Neji pulled out and started to drive. "So where are we going?" Sakura asked as she slid her phone to the inside side of her bra. Sasuke raised his eyebrows then shook his head. '_You shouldn't be thinking of her like that._'

' **You know you like her...LOOK at her she is gorgeous. That body I mean damn!**' Sasuke's inner had now butted into his life.

'_You're a sick pervert you know that.' _Sasuke wanted that inner out of his head forever.

'**So you just called yourself a pervert, I am you. And I know what you are thinking and you don't just want a one night stand with her. You want her all to yourself. Face it you would be jealous if any other guy asked her out. Beat them to the punch and ask her out. TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND.**' Inner Sasuke was right. Sasuke new himself way to good.

'Shut up and leave.' Sasuke sighed and Sakura looked up at him confused.

"Did I ask a stupid question?" Sasuke looked at her then shook his head.

"No it's nothing." Sasuke looked out the window. He felt like an idiot. Sakura looked away and turned her attention back on Neji.

"We are eating at Samurai 21." Neji answered dryly. Sakura felt stupid and just kept quiet the rest of the ride. 10 minutes later after Ino complaining that Naruto was stinking up the car they got there. They all fell out of the car and walked in.

"Eight. Hibachi." Shikamaru answered before the lady asked. She nodded and leaded them to their seats. The sitting order went: Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura broke her chop sticks. And pulled out the sushi list to see what she wanted.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She looked at him and he pulled his attention to her.

"Umm..spicy tuna roll." He answered. Sakura marked it down.

"How about you guys?" She looked at everyone who knew what she was asking.

"Yellowtail." Shikamaru answered.

"California roll." Ino answered.

"Chilly pepper roll." Neji answered.

"Okay anyone else."

"Just mark the whole list." Neji added. Sakura nodded and started marking everything. Soon then the Hibachi chef came in with his cart and pulled into the stove. (I'm not gonna discribe everything. Hibachi are chefs that do tricks with your food.) Close to the end as everyone got their plates the chef wanted to play a game.

"Flying Shrimp." The chef answered with a sly smile.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I fling shrimp at you, you catch..with your mouth." He had a evil grin. Sakura laughed.

"I'm gonna do it." She scooted her chair out and watched the chef cut the shrimp and smash it.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled and watched the shrimp fly. She caught it but only with her lips. "Hell yes!" Sakura smiled and scooted back up to the table. "You try it Sasuke." She smiled and he couldn't help but smirk he scooted back and waited as the chef took the other piece of shrimp.

"One..two..four!" And he flinged it. Sasuke caught it to.

"I want to try!" Naruto scooted back on the chair then watched and the shrimp flew but it landed in his hair. "Lame!" Hinata laughed. The chef waved good-bye after everyone but Ino tried.

"You should have tried. It was fun." Sakura smiled.

"I dont care. Lets go home!" Ino complained she didn't like public places with out cute boys.

"Whatever." Everyone got up from their seat and left. Ino had a plan for them to play when they got home.

* * *

**A thousand and one sorry's for the long wait. But I am trying to update a lot cause I got an amazing idea for a chapter. Hope you guys like it. My email has been stupid...But keep reviewing and ask questions, give input, or just love(: ha. Hope you guys have had an amazing christmas break and hope you all have a wonderful New Year. I will be updating as soon as possible I promise. Thank you much.**

**--Tawnie Dear.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Long Story.

Everyone walked in the door and plopped down onto the couches and lazy boys. "I don't know why you wanted to go home Ino." TenTen sighed as she was consumed by boredom.

"It was boring...and there weren't any cute boys." Ino pouted.

"Whatever Ino." Hinata said. Sakura's phone caused everyone to jump including her.

"Sorry." She said and got up. Walking up the stairs she answered it. "Hello?" Sasuke looked at her and finally just got the urge.

'It's just been a week! And I'm falling for the girl.' Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "I'm gonna go get changed." They looked up at him and he walked out of the room.

"Do you really think he is getting dressed?" Hinata asked quietly turning her eyes towards the rest in the living room. Neji shook his head slightly.

"Nope. It's Sakura," Neji replied then paused. Ino inturrupted.

"It's better then some slut. I like her she's awesome. I mean she's perfect for the guy. She's-" Neji cut her off like she did to him in his 'intense' pause.

"A challenge." He answered. Sasuke walked down the hall towards Sakura's room. He knocked on the door, Sakura answered and smiled. She was still on the phone, but waved him in to come in.

"Yeah. Well, I will come out there next weekend." She looked at Sasuke and mouthed "Sorry."

"Mmhmm. Okay give eveyone hugs and tell them I will call later. Okay? Okay bye." She ended the conversation and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry about that it was my mom..again." He stood up.

"Hm."

"You know you aren't a very talkative person I mean you really need to-" She was cut off by his lips crushing to hers. She was shocked but she gave in to him and kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, he, in response, pressed her against the wall behind her and laid one hand on her hip and the other on her neck. After a heavy moment he broke the kiss leaving them both flushed and gasping for air. She looked at him and he looked at her and began to spoke.

"One week...one hell of a week. Thats all it took." He smirked and took a step back. Leaving Sakura confused. He looked at her again. "One week for me to fall for you." He stated she looked at him and they stood there in silence. "If you don't like me you could at least-"

"Good, cause I didn't like being the only one." Sasuke looked at her puzzeled. "Haha, I like you to. I honestly didn't think I would at first since you are the most loved guy at school, but I couldn't help it. You caught me." She shook her head and laughed to herself. Sasuke got closer and kissed her lightly.

"Will you be with me then?" He asked her against her lips. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes." She hugged him and he slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna get changed. Meet you downstairs?" He nodded and stole a kiss from her and walked out closing the door behind him. She smiled and looked at her bag and grabbed a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. She got dressed and grabbed a hoodie and walked out downstairs to see the rest of the group watching tv. She sat down next to Sasuke and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Whoa." Naruto smiled. "Go Sasuke!" He cheered, everyone looked.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"The whole um. What is going on?" She pointed at them and the arm around her.

"We are going out..." She smiled and Ino jumped up and tackled Sakura. "Ino! You are cutting off my air.." Sakura pushed her off and sat back up normal.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." Ino laughed.

"A girlfriend we actually approve." Shikamaru answered. Which made Sakura blush. Sakura got a text and looked at it.

"Damn." Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" She looked up after reading the text.

"I have practice tomorrow." He looked at her. "Mrs. Reed wants us to practice for the homecoming game."

"Okay, well what time?" TenTen asked.

"Noon."

"Okay that means we have to leave at like six or seven tomorrow morning." Shikarmaru answered.

"Sorry you guys if I would have known I would have stayed or at least brought my own car." Sakura sighed.

"Its all good." TenTen smiled.

"She works you hard doesn't she." Hinata wondered.

"Yeah practice everyday and apparently the weekend she said we could end up doing the same over the breaks."

"Then why do you do it?" Ino asked.

"I love dancing. Always have since I was little it's what my mom did and she got me hooked." Sakura smiled.

"Oh." Sakura nodded.

"Well anyways, why don't we watch a movie?" Hinata tossed in and Neji looked at the tv and and looked for a movie. Sakura looked at her phone vibrate, Sasuke looked at her confused in why she wasnt picking it up.

"Umm your phone?" Sakura looked at him.

"You want to answer it?" Right then it stopped.

"Why didn't you asnwer it?" She picked it up when it showed she had a voicemail.

"It was my ex. I don't want to talk to him. He doesn't want to believe that I broke up with him since I moved here." She hated the guy. She had to end it. Her moving here was just the best excuse she had to end it.

"Oh."

"Yeah not a good guy. Hate him." She dailed in her password and put her phone on speaker. "Listen." Neji muted the tv. The listened quietly.

"You have one new message. Message recived today at eight eleven pm: _Sakura dammit pick up your phone. I know you are there and just ignoring my calls. Bitch it's not over until I say so. Do I have to come out there? Dammit I will! Call me back Sakura._" Ino looked at her shocked.

"If a guy talked to me like that I would slap him."

"Yeah I have." Sakura sighed. "I did. He hit me back. Thats the the summary of the story, one of the reasons I came here besides the medical schools and dance." Sasuke tensed and Sakura looked at him feeling it. "Don't worry." She kissed his cheek. "I will just get his number blocked. He doesn't know where I went I'm sure."

"Well protect you!" Naruto cheered punching the air. Sakura laughed.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Sorry for the fifty year update. I have been extremely busy with school and its gay tests. Well anyways here is chapter seven! Yay!! Haha. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it. And I need some ideas for music for Sakura's dance performance coming up. I just need music so tell me? That would me amazing of you.(: Even though you guys are amazing for reading this story. More chapters coming up I have an Idea for on thats going to be hella intense for later on. So yeah REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Love,**

**--TawnieDear**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Whose Number Is That?

Sakura woke up to her phone vibrating. "Hello?" She rubbed her eyes and found it was her mom. "You woke me up....sorry I have been busy...he did?..Did you tell him?...Mom!" Sakura climbed out of bed and to the bathroom. "Okay just let me talk to you later I got to get ready for school. Kbye." Sakura's morning didn't start out very good. She washed her face and did her hair in the beautiful beach wave kinda curl she walked to her closet and picked out her clothes. She grabbed a blood red sweatshirt with washed out denim jeans with a pair of jesus shoes. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her house giving crimson a quick kiss on the head. Jumping in the car she drove off to school.

"Teme, where's Sakura?" Naruto noticed their pink haired friend wasn't around yet and it was ten minutes until school started.

"Hn." Right then Sakura's car pulled into a space and stopped.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura walked up while having problems with her books.

"Ino..please just close your mouth. It gives me a damn headache." Sakura noted. Sakura's books fell as someone knocked into her. "GOD DAMMIT. WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE GOING YOU IDIOT!" Sakura was stressed, worried, frustraded, all the bad emotions. Everyone looked at her as she knelt down to pick up her books. Sasuke helped.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah." She faked. She took her books and thanked him without looking at him and left inside the building.

"Who got her panties in a knot." Ino pouted. Sasuke got worried, he grabbed his binder and walked in after her. Looking for her locker he found her.

"Yo." He said as he approached.

"Sorry for being like this." She quickly said finally getting her locker open.

"Its okay. But whats up?"

"Today is just not my day. It's a long story." Sakura sighed stuffing her books and taking others out.

"I've got time." He wanted to help. She was his girlfriend after all, besides he felt very protective over her.

"School is about to start."

"Who said we have to go to school today?" She looked at him. For once skipping seems like the highlight of her life. "Go to your place and figure everything out. Come back for practice." She nodded and shut her locker. Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her back out of the school. "Cover." They walked over to her car. "Meet me at your house?" Sakura nodded and they gave eachother a quick kiss and she got in. Sakura smiled up at him and then started her car he left and got into his. They both arrived up at her house she parked in the drive way and got out. Sasuke walked up to her and hugged her.

"Lets go." Sakura walked over to her door and unlocked it walking in with Sasuke following. She dropped her bag on the couch and he placed his binders on the glass coffee table. "Want something to drink?"

"Water." He answered then opened his mouth to her when she tossed him a bottle. "So whats going on?" She sighed and shrugged.

"Everything. School. Family. Him." Sakura looked at him and beside him with her feet up to her chest.

"Like?" He looked at her rest her chin on her knees.

"My mom called this morning. I have to go to Suna this weekend. My dad is in the hospital and I think my mom told my ex where I live now." Sasuke's grip on the water bottle tightened. The thought of that man getting near Sakura bugged him. Sakura looked at him.

"Want to come with me?" He looked at her for a minute then did a smirk. "What? I mean it."

"I know. And yeah I'll come. I will drive." She felt a little more relieved.

"Thanks." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"That guy isn't going to come near you and your dad will be fine." She just felt the tears come. Her dad had a heart attack this morning. Her mom didn't call cause it was late.

"Told you today is just not my dad. If he comes here, you guys wont be safe." Sakura looked at him. He smirked again.

"Well you boys maybe. But the girls no. I have dealt with him before so Im used-"

"Dont you dare say you're used to it. No girl should be used to abuse." Sakura went wide eyed. "I should find and kill the bastard for just hitting you once. Spit has more value then that worthless dumbass." Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape. He looked at her as if he was blood thirsty.

"Sasuke, It was a long time ago."

"Damn it a long time ago he still hit you." His face twisted.

"It's okay. I'm okay." He sighed.

"If you didn't get out you probably wouldn't be." He said under his breath Sakura started moving around as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She looked over at Sasuke and mouthed out 'mom', Sasuke relaxed a little bit and she just nodded as her mom talked. "Yeah. Mmmhmm, well Im just not feeling good. Yeah, no my grades are great." She stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She started writing down numbers. "Okay thanks mom. I'll be coming up this weekend, and I will be bring someone a long." When she spoke this a smile sat on her lips. Something about Sasuke just made her smile just thinking about him.

"Okay. I love you too. Bye." She slid her phone shut with a small sigh.

"Whose number is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my dad's. Well the hospital but thats how I can reach him." She sat down again. "You know it will be like a half day drive." She looked up at him he did a crooked smile.

"Oh well." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We might see him too.." Sasuke knew who she was talking about. He was ready.

* * *

**Sorry about the forever update....again. My internet could make a nun swear.\: Yes, short chapter. Sorry about that. I have been having writers block. But Im on Spring Break and with no life so I should be updating. So read and review!!**

**P.S I need good dancing songs for the homecoming chapter..So send some my way. I have some ideas but I dont know. And give me some hints on what you would like to happen in the furture? I will see what I can do.(:**

**--TawnieDear.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

She's Got Her Own.

Sasuke rolled over and looked at his alarm. It was ten minutes before he was to wake up but he couldn't sleep anymore. He rose from his bed turning his alarm off so it wouldn't go off. He got in the short and did his thing then quickly jumped out. Putting a towel around his waist He heard his phone ring, walking to the room he saw it was Sakura. "Yo." She asked him for her chemistry book she had left in his car. "Yeah. Kbye." He looked in the mirror and fixed up his hair then walked to his closet. He pulled out a red shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans and his red vans. Grabbing his phone and binder he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke." His mom chimed in.

"Morning." He sat at the counter as his mom finished up the breakfast.

"Sleep good?"

"Nah. Couldn't really sleep to be honest." She placed his plate infront of him.

"Me neither. Did your brother come in last night?" He shrugged. His brother was someone he didn't really care for there for he didn't know where he was anymore. "That brother of yours is a sneaky one. Need to talk to him."

"Don't do it mom." Sasuke stated bluntly. "It would be a waste of time and he will just get annoyed." Sasuke took a bite of his eggs.

"Your right. You boys are all stubborn. Just like your dad." She sighed.

"Its because we love you mom." He gave her a quick hug and grabbed his toast and out the door.

Sakura finished getting ready grabbed a banana walking out of the house. Her phone rang as she placed her bag in the front seat. "Yeah I'm on my way." It was Sasuke wondering where she was. "Kbye." She hung up and drove off. It was only a ten minute drive to school. Not to bad. Sakura wore her hair up in a pony tail and her bangs swept across her forehead with a black v-neck and white tore white skinny jeans and black jesus shoes. She pulled into the school parking lot and grabbed her bag as she opened the door. Walking over the gang.

"Ayee." Naruto greeted as she walked up to Sasuke who handed her, her binder.

"Hi Naruto. Thanks." Sakura took it and stuffed it in her bag. The bell soon rang and they headed to class. Sakura and Sasuke had chemistry.

They took their place next to eachother and waited for Orochimaru to slither into the room. "Good morning classsssss." He hissed taking his seat at his desk in front of the class. The class door opened and a boy slipped in with a rose in his hand.

"Yesssss, my I help you?" The boy cringed at him but realized the quicker he delivered this the quicker he could leave.

"Umm this is from Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked up at the kid with a lifted eyebrow. Sasuke looked at him with murder in his eyes. Orochimaru pointed her the pinkette and the messenger gave the rose to her.

"Um. Do you know who its from?" The boy shook his head and turned to leave. "Thanks?" Sakura questioned it and then looked down back at her paper.

"Whos it from?" Sasuke whispered oblivious to the same question she had just asked. Sakura looked at him with a where-the-hell-have-you-been look.

"I don't know. Thats why I asked the kid." Sakura looked back at her paper. Orochimaru stood up and began to talk. Finally the bell rang and Everyone rose to their seats. "Come with me to my locker?" Sasuke just nodded and they walked to her locker finding notes tapped and stuffed in it.

"What the hell? Whats going on Sakura?" Sakura pulled one off and read it:

_Call me:_

_(555)565-1314_

She just shook her head.

"I don't know whats going on. Honestly." Sakura just sighed and ripped off all the notes. Most of them holding numbers. She chucked them in the trash.

"What were those?" Ino asked as she walked up to them.

"Numbers." Sakura stated bluntly. She honestly could careless for the numbers.

"Oh? Why are you throwing them away?!" Ino wondered.

"Cause. One: I have a boyfriend. Two: I could careless for them." Sakura turned on her heels and walked over to Sasuke who was waiting against the lockers. "You look mad."

"I am." Sasuke looked at her then away.

"Oh." The rest of the day seemed to go on the same. She had received a rose in every period and more sticky notes and letters with numbers on them which she just threw away.

"Hey. You have dance practice today?" Sasuke said as reached her at her car. She nodded pulling out her duffle bag.

"Yeah. Always." Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Football?" She asked walking with him following.

"Yeah. See you after?" He asked as they arrived to the doors.

"Yeah. But I got to stay after to practice my solo. So just meet me in the dance room when you're done?" He did his unforgettable crooked smile and nodded. "Kay, have fun." She smiled and walked into the Ember locker room.

Sasuke quickly got dressed out of his practice football uniform and put a blood red wife beater that was riped down the sides with no sleeves and black basketball shorts.

"See you Uchiha." Neji waved walking out of the locker room. Sasuke waved and then walked out towards the dance room. He could hear a song blasting, as he rounded the corner he saw a crowd of boys trying to look in through the door windows. He approched them and cleared his throat, only one looked.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked faking his wonderment.

"The new girl and the hottest girl on the dance team and in this school. Sakura Haruno." The boy so dumbly answered.

"Ah well that new hot girl happens to be my girlfriend. So I think you guys should close your eyes and walk off." The boys sighed and walked off. Sad that their show was over. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. Sakura turned around and smiled. She was wearing a tank top with spankies and tights. She walked up and kissed him lightly but he deepened the kiss.

"How was practice?" She asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and took a spot on the stack of pads against the wall.

"Alright. Naruto I believe has issues paying attention. Got to run some suicides." He noted. "Came here. You got a crowd of boys watching you as you dance." Sakura looked at him as she tightened her pony tail.

"Really?" He nodded. She looked down then back up at him. "Kinda creepy to be honest." She said with an unsure laugh.

"Annoying actually. Seems you got a fan club," He stood up and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "though I don't blame them for staring." He smiled Sakura stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Dork." She whispered and he just smirked.

* * *

**Ahhhh! So so so sorry for the long updates. School sucks no? But I'm trying. Hope I haven't lost you guys.): I have been trying for sure. But I hope you like this chapter. Not to long like the beginning chapters but yeahhh; I'll update as soon as a i can. So asaic? Oh well. Hope you like it. Review Review Review. Next chapter I believe will be the trip to Sakura's parents house? Well anyways thanks for hanging in there if you read this chapter.(: **

**--Tawnie Dear**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Car adventure.

"Leave at six sound good?" Sakura asked as they left the school into the parking lot. Sasuke nodded. She gave him another quick kiss and then spun on her heels to go to her car but was stopped by Sasuke's hands grabbing hers and spinning her back to him. He smiled and kissed her deeply. The kiss broke with them smiling. "You're going to see me in two hours." She laughed looking up at him.

"Still to long." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Well I will see you later." She kissed him quickly again and walked to her car. He turned around and walked over to his car. Both pulling out and in their directions of their homes they departed.

Sakura pulled up into her drive way and ran into her house so she could hurry and shower and pack. Pulling out her phone she called her mom. "Hey mom we are leaving in about a hour. Yeah..Okay. Bye." Sakura realized that was the shortest time she had ever spend on the phone with her mom. Sakura jumped into the shower and washed her hair and body then jumped out. Looking at her phone she saw she had a text from Sasuke:

_Fr: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Will be over early._

_September 1, 5:07_

Sakura smiled and hurried to get dressed. She put on a pair of shorts and navy blue long sleeve shirt. She left her hair in a slight wave and slipped on a pair of flip flops. Stuffing her bikini, pajamas, and other clothes into a small duffel bag her phone vibrated showing she was receiving a call from Sasuke. "Hey." She said with a smile. He told her that he was coming over right now. "Okay see you in a few." She slid it closed and then quickly closed her duffel bag after placing her make up in there. Her door bell rang and she rand down stairs and opened the door to see Sasuke he walked in and hugged her slipping in a small kiss. "Let me just get my stuff and we'll go." He nodded and followed her upstairs to see if she needed help.

"Who's going to watch the cat?" Sasuke asked taking the duffel bag away from her.

"Hinata. She is going to come over and pick it up." She smiled and turned off everything and they walked downstairs.

"You got everything?" He asked as she grabbed two water bottles.

"Yeah. I guess we can stop to eat sometime." They walked out, Sakura locking the door behind them and slipping the key in a small hole behind a bush. Sasuke placed her bag in the trunk and they both jumped and headed out on their adventure.

**5 hours later...**

"Im getting hungry. How about you?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke as they drove. Sasuke decided to drive first and then she could drive since she knew the way.

"Yeah well stop in sand." Sakura nodded and yawned. She really needed to stretch. Sasuke reached over with the hand closest to her and grabbed her and and squeezed it slightly. Sakura looked over and smiled knowing he saw it even though he wasnt looking straight at her. They drove on for a little bit longer and then came to a stop at a gas station. They had both agreed on subway. Sakura walked in to order while Sasuke got the gas.

"Hi I would like a spicy italian and then a chicken breast foot long." The guy nodded and started her order.

"Hey baby." A guy smiled as he came in from the other side of the gas station. He had noticed her as she walked in.

"Er. Hello." Sakura said as she wished for the subway guy to hurry.

"Where are you from?" He leaned in front of her trying to act cool.

"Ah Konoha." She added avoiding his gaze.

"Oh well thats where all the pretty ladies are. Why don't you hit me up sometime cute?" He breathed in her ear. She froze.

"She cant." Sasuke hissed as he walked up.

"And who are you? Her dad?" He laughed.

"No he's my boyfriend." Sakura glared and walked up to the counter to receive and pay for their orders.

"Oh. Well thats no fair you led me on." He pouted even though he looked about thirty because of his scruffy face and wrinkles.

"I did not you came on to me." Sakura walked off Sasuke followed they walked to the car, Sasuke opening her door for her. They sat their and ate their food Sakura pissed at just what happened. "People have the nerve to do that. Ugh pisses me off to no end." She picked out a tomato.

"You're good looking. It happens sadly. But i'll make sure no one touches you." He smiled. Sakura leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Thanks." She smiled back and jumped when her phone rang. "Mom...Hello?" Sasuke continued to eat and started the car soon after he finished. "Yeah, okay. We'll be there in about seven hours." Sakura rolled her eyes as her mom gabbed. "Yeah okay. Well I was planning on seeing him tomorrow you know so we could rest up and then see him tomorrow...ah okay. Will do. Kbye." Sakura closed her phone and sighed. They came to a stop at a light and he looked over at her.

"What did she say?" Sakura looked over at him and the light turned green. Sasuke proceed to go.

"She went on about st-SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Sasuke looked over and turned the wheel but was still hit by an on coming car.

"Sakura you okay?" He gasped. The car hit his side but the back. Sakura nodded unable to speak to. They both climbed out of the car.

"I'll call the cops." Sakura pulled out her phone and called to report the accident. A few people climbed out of their cars. One a medic.

"How are you guys?" She asked as she walked up to Sasuke.

"We're fine but I dont know about the other person." The medic nodded and walked over to the car.

"They're fine." She yelled and helped the person out of their car. And sat them down at the curb. Sakura hung up and walked over to Sasuke.

"They're on their way." She sigh and rubbed her head. Sasuke pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Sakura wrapped her arms around him the scene repeating over and over again in her head. "I almost lost you right there." She thought out loud tightening her grip on his shirt. Tears streaking her cheeks. Sasuke just sighed and kissed her head.

"But you didnt. I'm still here. Im still with you." He whispered. They heard the sirens but didnt break apart. The medic came up.

"The cops want to talk to you really quick." Sakura nodded and let go but grabbed his hand and they walked over to the police and the guy who caused the accident.

"Hello. Im officer Orr. Can you let us know what happened here?" He said turning his body to face them. He was a older looking guy, kinda chunky but not to bad.

"Um I was talking to him and he went when the light turned green and I had saw that car come speeding and just screamed his name and we swarved before the car could hit him. Still hit the car." The officer nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well from what the guy says that seems about right. He was speeding and angry causing him not to focus." Sakura looked around the officer and noticed it was the guy from subway.

"Sasuke it's that guy from subway." She pointed the guy looked up and went bug eyed.

"I hit you?" He stood up and walked up. Sasuke stepping in front of Sakura.

"What you out to kill us now?" Sasuke spat. Angrier then earlier.

"Nahh. I didnt know it was you I swear." He put his hands up in defense. The officer cuffed him and placed him in the cop car.

"You guys can go. We'll just need a phone number we can reach you at." Sakura nodded and they wrote down both their cell phone numbers. Sakura looked over at the car. It was bad, then looked over at Sasuke with a sad look. They got back into the car and started to head off.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry." Sasuke's face turned twisted.

"Sakura its not your fault. You saved me anyways. None of this is your fault its all his." Sasuke couldnt believe she was taking the blame. "Accidents happen." Sakura sat there silent. Thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**Sorry for the forever long wait. I know I have been saying that a lot. But I have been busy. But guess what! Its SUMMER. Finally. I should be updating more quickly since im stuck at this house by myself for the next two or three days.\: Well i hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda just wing it when i type. Nothing planned. But Read and REVIEW! Thanks.(:**

**-TawnieDear.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Meet The Parents.

Sakura finally took over the drivers seat. Growing closer to her house she was tired. "Tired?" Sasuke looked over at her as she yawned.

"Yeah how about you?" She took a quick look at him.

"Yeah, ready to get out of this car too." Sakura shuttered at the thought of the accident.

"I'll pay for your car." Sakura replied.

"No." Sasuke didn't want her paying for the car especially since the accident wasn't her fault.

"Sasuke I'm the reason you came out here." Sasuke grabbed her hand and sighed.

"Sakura it doesn't matter I have enough money to get me another car and you didn't cause the accident so don't worry about it babe." Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand. They came up to a hill and drove up coming to a gate reading 'Harunos'.

"Welcome home Ms. Haruno." Sakura did a quick smile at the security guard as he opened the gate they drove up the drive way that was lined with cherry blossom trees losing their color as the petals fell.

"Mom loves the Sakura trees hence all of these and my name." Sakura smiled at the thought of her mom.

"Well they are beautiful and so are you so its a good thing." He smiled. They came to a stop and clicked the car off.

"You're cheesy." She smiled and kissed his cheek only to be grabbed into a deeper kiss. They broke the kiss and Sasuke smirked. "Um ready to meet the parents...well the mom?" Sasuke nodded and they got out hearing the door open.

"Sakura!" Her mom cried and hugged her. "You're finally here I missed you!" Sakura couldn't breath from her mothers grip. She let go and took a good look at her. "You're more beautiful then ever."

"Thanks mom." She smiled. "Um this is my boyfriend Sasuke, Sasuke this is my mom." Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Oh...oh my. Sakura...hi hi I'm Sakura's mom Ai Haruno." Sakura laughed.

"Well mom if you don't mind we'll be going to bed. My old room?" Sakura's mom nodded.

"Okay night." She kissed her cheek and walked into the house followed by Sasuke and her mom. Sasuke and Sakura walked upstairs and down the hall into Sakura's grand room. "Big enough for you?" Sakura smiled and kissed him again. They plopped the bag on to the bed and Sakura pulled out her pajamas which were black shorts and a red tank top. Walking into the bathroom Sasuke lightly smacked her butt. Sakura laughed and closed and locked the door, stripping down she changed and then came back out to see Sasuke changed into his basketball shorts and shirtless she smiled and he grabbed her and kissed her she started to giggle.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Lets finish getting ready for bed and clean the bed off kay?" He smiled and let go Sakura wanted to take back what she said but went to brush her teeth and then help Sasuke clean off the bed. Sasuke crawled in and Sakura walked over to turn off the light. Crawling in bed she cuddled towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're everything to me Sakura, even though we've been dating for almost a month you mean a lot to me." Sakura smiled and looked up at him and kissed him and slid her hands up his stomach. He reached down and grabbed her leg pulling her on top of him. She bit his lip lightly and then moved down and started kissing his neck. Sasuke ran one of his hands up her shorts and the other threaded through her hair. Going back up Sakura kissed him and pressed her body against his, Sasuke smoothly moved Sakura under him as she moved her hands memorizing his muscles and then wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him lightly he moved down to her neck and began to suck and lick lightly leaving love bites at the nape of her neck. They relaxed and Sasuke fell to her side not wanting to take it any further at least not now. He pulled her back into his arms and she smiled.

"You're everything to me too. Im happy to be yours." She smiled and closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. They quickly fell asleep Sasuke pulling her closer.

**Next morning...**

Sakura woke up and smiled seeing Sasuke asleep. She went to roll over and slip out of the bed but Sasuke tightened his grip, "No.." he moaned she smiled.

"Morning babe." He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Nope not morning. Bed time." She smiled and kissed him.

"Morning." She kissed him again and finally gave a sweet kiss, Sasuke's hands on the side of her face.

"I like mornings for once." Sasuke breathed and she giggled she got up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She bent down and grabbed her clothes and set them at the vanity. It was a pair of torn skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

"I'm after you." He yawned and closed his eyes again. He listened as the shower came on then his phone vibrated. He looked over and saw it was a text from Naruto put it back down and closed his eyes again for a few minutes. Finally getting up he looked through his bag and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and white t-shirt and a gray hoodie. Sakura came out and smiled and whispered in his ear,

"Your turn." He smiled and turned around and kissed her inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"You switched shampoos." She looked at him.

"You noticed?"

"Yeah of course." He smiled and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. She smelled her hair and smiled. Walking over she got dressed and dried out her hair and turned on the straighter and began to do her make up. Sasuke came out dressed and drying his hair as soon as Sakura finished getting ready. He walked over and kissed her neck.

"You left a few of your marks." She laughed.

"Frozen spoon works...but hey I got to let them know you're mine." Sakura got chills at the thought of that. She loved it. There was a knock at the door and Sakura's mom walked in.

"Breakfast is done. After that we can go to see dad." Sakura nodded and her mom closed the door.

"Hungry?"

"You're asking a guy that. A guy that plays football I'm always hungry." He smiled and she smiled back and they walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

**Hospital...**

Sasuke drove up and parked. Sakura sighed as her mom climbed out of the backseat. "You okay?" Sasuke asked looking at her she nodded.

"Yeah, just worried about my dad, he isnt that old why is he here for a heart attack." Sakura looked at her hands and Sasuke grabbed one.

"I'm here and he is okay. It will be okay." She nodded and they climbed out of the car. Quickly grabbing his hand again they followed her mom into the hospital and to her dad.

"Knock knock guess who's here?" Sakura's mom chimed. Ai was actually a very pretty woman could tell Sakura got her looks from her. She had very light pink hair and had a few wrinkles here and there but walked with confidence and respect of her age.

"Ah darling." Sakura's old man smiled as she walked in. He looked old laying there in the bed. He had brown hair with a streak of gray and wise eyes. Ai walked over and hugged him lightly avoiding th IV.

"Look who came to visit." She smiled looking at the door as Sakura came in.

"Ah my cherry blossom." He smiled and Sakura hugged him.

"Hey dad." She kissed his whiskered cheek. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Sasuke." Sasuke leaned over and gave him a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Haruno."

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke..." He paused waiting for his last name.

"Uchiha." He smiled.

"Ah an Uchiha. You got a good one here Sakura." He smiled again. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Well he hasn't passed the meeting the parents test just yet." Mr. Haruno pointed and Sakura's smile disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter 11! Yay! right? Agian I'm sorry. I am starting to repel technology. But anyways...reviews please? I love the input and I would love to know what you guys want to see in future chapters that would be great so give me ideas. I will be updating again since i havent much to do now. So review! A lot...more then once.(:**

**-TawnieDear.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Boyfriend Test.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the chairs that were set to the side of the bed as her mom sat next to the bed holding her fathers hand.

"So the Uchiha's had another son." Her dad spoke with a raspy voice.

"Yes sir." He nodded Sakura looked at her dad with an odd look.

"You knew the Uchiha's?"

"Yes, yes I met them when we lived in Konoha." Sakura looked at him, "we weren't terribly close but we talked. Your moms talked more then your dad and I did." Sakura blinked.

"Does that mean we played when we were little?" Sakura asked looking at him thinking she would remember.

"No...the child we knew about was always gone we never knew about Sasuke." He looked at Sasuke. "How is your family anyways?"

"They're good. My dad is always working or in his office, my brother off doing whatever he does, so its kinda like its just me and my mom." Sasuke said smoothly.

"Hows school?" Sakura's dad began to drill Sasuke realized it and flashed a quick smile.

"Great. Football season is just kicking off."

"Is football all you care about? What about your classes?"

"All classes are honors, share most of them with Sakura. Football is just something I enjoy playing since I was a kid happened to be good enough to play." Sakura's dad was mute for a bit. Then opened his mouth to talk but a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Haruno?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes?" He moved his grayish green eyes over to the nurse.

"Good news you can go home tonight. The doctor said you're stable."

"Great!" Her mouth stood up and clapped Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked at her and leaned down to whisper.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you smile like that." She looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm relieved." She kissed him on the cheek as the helped her dad into a wheel chair. They got up and gathered all their things and began walking out to the car. Sasuke helped him into the backseat as the girls climbed into the car. Starting the car he pulled out and began to head back over to the house. The ride was quiet until Sakura's father continued you the 'boyfriend test'.

"What do you want to major in?" He asked Sakura's mom looking over at him shaking her head slightly.

"I want to be a physical trainer or a physical therapist maybe a nutritionist." He looked in the rear view mirror to give him a quick look.

"Oh I see. How many girlfriends have you had." Sasuke didn't many serious relationships mainly just hook ups.

"Four. Not counting Sakura." He answered sternly. The car was quiet once again.

"Well then I approve." He smiled and Sakura sighed with relief. They arrived and the residents and Sasuke helped him back into his wheel chair.

"I'll have the chef prepare lunch." Sakura didn't like the fact that she was being served just over meals that she could do herself but she was in her parents house. Sakura and Sasuke walked upstairs and to their room.

"Sitting at the hospital can sadly be exhausting." Sakura sighed sitting on the bed.

"Well now we can relax." Sasuke sat next to her and they watched tv with conversations coming and going between them.

"Hear anything from anyone back at home?" Sakura said not moving her glance from the tv.

"Naruto text me this morning while you were in the shower. I havent looked at it yet." Sakura leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"Seems like your best friend already misses you." Sakura smiled then read the text. "Why does he call you 'teme'?" She showed him the text it was in caps and with about twenty explanation marks.

"Hn. Don't know same reason I call him dope for fun." He smirked. They have been the best of friends forever even though they are total opposites and they fight over the stupidest of things.

"Lucky to have a friend like that. Naruto can be annoying but he is a great friend." She closed the text and set his phone back on the dresser.

"Hn." Sakura lifted a pillow and hit him with it.

"Don't go all cold hearted Sasuke on me now." She laughed. Sasuke tackled her and pinned her to the bed.

"Never again...unless I lose you." He kissed her and loosened his grip as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Sakura smiled as he set his forehead against hers.

"Always be here for you." Sakura whispered against his lips. Her sweet scent dancing around him. He loved everything about her, there was no girl like her. She was made for him. They heard a knock at the door and Sasuke got up and answered it as Sakura fixed her hair.

"Lunch is ready." A maid smiled not looking directly at Sasuke.

"Thanks." He answered.

"We'll be down in a moment." Sakura answered behind him and the maid nodded and walked off. "Even my maids have a thing for you haha." Sasuke hugged her and they walked down stairs they sat at the counter and ate their sandwiches and lemonade. "See I could have made this easily." Sakura huffed.

"But you didn't why worry about making food when you should be worrying about medical school." Her dad said as her mom pushed him in.

"Yeah I know dad, medical school first." Sakura always wanted to be a nurse, she loved to help people.

"Yes, hows that going for you anyways?" He asked as one of the maids placed his plate in front of him.

"Good, taking medical anatomy, medical terminology and whatever else my school offers for the medical program." Sakura answered taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Ah good cherry blossom." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Sakura aunt Akimi wants to come visit. See your dad and you. Would you mind?" Sakura shook her head.

"Haven't seen her for while. Why not." Sakura put her and Sasuke's cups and plates in the sink. "Goro, Haruki, and Kameko coming too?"

"Yes. So please be nice." Sakura moaned.

"Tell that to them. How old are they now?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "And Kameko better not try something with Sasuke or I wont be so nice." Sakura's mom giggled.

"Well Goro is nineteen, Haruki and Kameko are seventeen." She stated.

"Greattt." Sakura ran her fingers through her long pink hair.

"Might want to fill Sasuke in on them before they get here. They will be here at about four." Sakura walked over and stood behind Sasuke.

"Well then we'll go hang out in my room and I will fill him in on the 'family' that I have been cursed with." Sakura said with slight annoyance. Getting to her room Sasuke finally opened his mouth.

"Why do you hate them so much?" She closed the door behind them and they got to their original spots on the bed.

"One: Goro is mister smarty pants acts like knows everything and will correct everything you say thats the only thing that bugs me other then the fact he tries to hit on me too."

"Aren't you guys related?"

"Not entirely. They were adopted. But still they are my cousins. But as for Haruki and Kameko they're twins but totally opposite. Haruki is a total sweetheart kind be kind of a kiss up and Kameko...one word. Slut." Sasuke began to laugh.

"What I mean it. I have no doubt she will flirt with you and right in front of me." Sakura folded her arms and pouted at the thought. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"Well you forget I'm with you and nothing and no one will change that. I promise."

"Well last thing is they are close with Gaara." Sakura sounded quietly. She felt him tense up and she looked at him.

"I fucking hate that guy!" He said with pure venom in his voice.

"He isn't coming. He isn't allowed near this home." Sakura looked at her hands.

"Well he isn't allowed to come near you I'll be sure of that."

* * *

**Finally i finished it, next chapter is going to be better i hope. I'm updating soon so I don't forget what will happen in it. But REVIEW REVIEW! I need many reviews of how you guys like it and what you guys would like to see in future chapters. so REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you.**

**-TawnieDear**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Forever Scarred.

Sakura and Sasuke continued watching tv and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Sasuke kissed Sakura and rolled on top of her grabbing her leg and running his hand down it feeling the occasional bare skin spots from the holes. Sakura felt goosebumps popping up all over her skin. She pulled him closer and he moved down to her neck as she ran her fingers through his raven hair. They heard a knock at the door.

"Everytime..." Sasuke whispered against her neck causing her to giggle.

"Not last night." She smiled as he got up and sat up straight. He smirked and she got up and walked across the room and opened the door.

"You're family has arrived." Sakura nodded and thanked the maid.

"The wonderful family of mine is here." She said with much distaste while fixing her hair.

"Lets go." He grabbed her hand and weaved his fingers between hers and walked down to see everyone hugging eachother.

"Ahh Sakura!" Akimi smiled and hugged her tightly Sakura just tighten her grip on Sasukes hand. She didn't want him to let go and he had no intention too.

"Hi Aunt Akimi." She breathed as she finally let her go. "Hello Goro, Haruki, and Kameko." She said nodding in acknowledgment.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Goro stated properly.

"Sakura!" Haruki came up and hugged her. She hugged back with one arm still not wanting to let go of Sasuke.

"Sakura." Kameko said firmly not looking away from her compact.

"Um this is my boyfriend Sasuke, Sasuke this is my aunt Akimi and my three cousins Goro, Haruki, and Kameko." She pointed at eachother. Kameko quickly looked up as soon as she said boyfriend and stared at Sasuke then smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke stated clearly and dry.

"Well lets all go out on the porch and visit. Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes." Sakura's mom ushered them to the back yard for lemonade.

"Why so early?" Sakura asked taking a seat on Sasukes lap he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Akimi doesnt like to eat past five thirty." She stated.

"Bad for the body. Although you don't have to worry about that." Goro stated, Sasuke tensed but Sakura leaned on him a little more causing him to relax.

"So how is school for you three?" Ai asked taking a sip from her cup.

"Well Goro is out of school now and Kameko is on the cheerleading team of course and Haruki is the top soccer player on his team," Akimi stated in a matter of fact tone, "and of course they have straight a's nothing but the best. How about you Sakura?"

"Well I'm in all honors studying the medical field and I'm on the dance team at my school. An Ember." Kameko jaw drop but she quickly closed it. She always wanted to be on the dance team, tried out every year to be a vapor.

"Oh I see. Still dancing." Akimi looked away. There was always somewhat of a competition between Ai and Akimi. Akimi feeling on top with her three kids and Ai with only Sakura now.

"Don't you have to have your hair up for dance? Not afraid of that hideous scar Gaara left on the back of your neck I-" Kameko was cut off by Sakura.

"Quiet Kameko." Sakura tensed up.

"What scar?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

"Its nothing." Sakura whispered. Sasuke got up and looked at her.

"Excuse me." He turned around and walked back into the house. Sakura looked over at Kameko.

"Learn how to keep your damn mouth shut!" Sakura walked in after Sasuke and up the stairs. Sakura came in to see Sasuke on her bed.

"Sasuke.." She said he looked at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that scar? Were you embarrassed? Were-" Sakura cut him off.

"I was ashamed. He gave it to me when we got in a fight. I wanted to leave him but he didn't think that was right so he showed me how much he loved me by burning me. Thats his way. I was ashamed that I wasn't strong enough to leave him." Sakura walked over to him and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"What did he burn you with?" He whispered and Sakura began to cry.

"A...cigarette." Sakura turned around and moved her hair to show him the scar.

"In a shape of a heart." Sasuke touched it and then kissed it.

"Sakura I hate that man for what he did to you. But you don't have to be ashamed of it." She let her hair fall down her back and Sasuke hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I will be with you no matter what. Sakura I love you." She turned and looked at him.

"I love you too." She kissed him and he wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. No more secrets." She smiled and he sighed. "I already hate Kameko. But lets go back down stairs." Sakura got up and grabbed his hand, heading back down stairs Kameko, Goro, and Haruki all watching tv. Sakura and Sasuke took they're spot on the short couch.

"Sorry about Kameko. She is just brat." Haruki smiled.

"Thanks Haruki." Sakura smiled.

"Shut up Haruki." Kameko shouted as she closed her phone. "So Sasuke where you from?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't want to reply.

"Oh a silent type bad boy hmmm. I like you more already." She smiled batting her eyes at him. She had brown hair to her shoulders and a pair of pants on with boots that went to her knees and a low cut shirt that showed off her ever so small chest.

"You like every guy you see anyways." Sakura spat and Sasuke held her hand in reassurance. He leaned down and whispered.

"Don't let her get to you. Thats what she wants."

"Ohhh its not nice to keep secrets Sasuke-kun." She chimed. Goro turned around and adjusted his glasses. He had short black hair and squared out glasses he wore and white button up and a pair of black pants and shoes. Looked like a professer.

"Telling secrets with a bunch of people in the room? Now thats not kind manners. I'm sure you can tell us all this little secret of yours." He stated laying his book on his lap.

"There is a reason its a secret. So you both should just be quiet." Sakura said. Sasuke laid his head on her lap as he faced the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"You all give me a headache." He said bluntly. Haruki laughed.

"Now you know how I feel." Sakura looked down at Sasuke and smiled then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke looked at her. "Ino, you know I'm visiting my family right? Yes well then I say were the blue one. You look good in blue. Okay. You're welcome. Kbye." She closed her phone. Sasuke looked at her confused. "She didn't know what to wear for her date with Shikamaru...oh my god she is going on a date with Shikamaru." Sasuke looked at her.

"He has always had a weird taste in girls."

"Dinner is ready." A maid came in and told them. They all got up and went outside to eat. Sakura's mom came in pushing her father ahead of her.

"Ah sister!" He smiled as Akimi leaned down to hug him.

"Big brother. How are you feeling?" She acted out.

"Great. Let's eat." Sakura smiled at her dad. Sakura's phone vibrated she looked down to see it was a text from Kameko:

_Fr: Kameko (SLUT)_

_being 4ever scarred must suck_

_he wnt luv u enymore wit that _

_ugly thing_

_September 2, 4:44pm_

Sakura leaned over and showed it to Sasuke who quickly erased it and sent her a text from his phone:

_Fr: Sasuke Uchiha_

_dnt listen to her I will always_

_love you the scar makes no_

_difference._

_September 2, 4:46pm_

She smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to him he mouthed it back to her. "Sakura?" She turned and looked at her mom.

"Yeah?"

"Pass me the watermelon please?" Sakura nodded and handed it to her. "Thank you." Sasuke placed one of his hands on her thigh and squeezed it making her smile. _"I really couldn't do this with out you."_ She thought.

* * *

**Chapter 13! Yay...is this getting boring for you guys? Let me know! And again REVIEW REVIEW! As much as possible. Double or triple review if you want to. Be great.(:**

**-TawnieDear.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dinner with the Parents.

"I can't believe it's homecoming week!" Ino squealed clapping her hands. Sakura laughed and looked at Sasuke with a big smile.

"You guys ready for the game friday?" Hinata asked as she closed her phone.

"Believe it!" Naruto punched his fist in the air causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyone know the theme for homecoming?" Ino asked as she thought of what she would wear.

"There really isn't a theme it's just like color hues? Or something like that. Not sure but I guess we will see on Saturday." Sakura stated standing up. "By the way I wont be able to hang out with you girls until after half time."

"Why?" Ino pouted.

"Dance...we dance at every home football game. And during the first half I got to get ready and stretch plus Mrs. Reed likes to have a talk before." Sakura stated looking at everyone.

"That sucks." TenTen said.

"I know really." The bell rang for school to start and they all went to class. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke and he looked over at her. "Sorry I can't be there for the first half of the game." Sakura didn't want to look at him she wanted to be there to cheer him on.

"Its okay. You'll be there for the last half. Plus you can make it-" Sasuke was cut off by the tardy bell and Orochimaru began to speak. Sakura pulled out her notebook and began to write:

~I can what?

-Will you go to the dance with me?

Sakura smiled and nodded and began to right again:

~Of course silly.3

Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on her thigh.

-Can't assume right? Even though we're going out.

Sakura nodded and they started to write the notes in their books that Orochimaru was writing on the bored. Sakura was excited for homecoming even though it was going to be a busy week. The bell finally rang after the long hour and the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

"My parents wanted to know if you'll have dinner with us on Wednesday." Sasuke stated as they walked up to Sakura's locker.

"Sure why not?" Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke quickly and gently. Sasuke dreaded the thought of her meeting Itachi and his dad. Soon then the intercom came on.

"IT'S HOMECOMING WEEK! WHOOO! Don't forget that tonight is paint the town and tomorrow is the tailgate party and also announce our homecoming royalty, wednesday is our homecoming assembly and parade thursday is our powderpuff and friday is our homecoming game! And finally our dance is on Saturday so buy your tickets and if you havent asked anyone. ASK! GO PHOENIXS!"

**End of the day...**

Sakura walked down the hall to the dance room and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall in his usual place waiting for her. "You're favorite spot?" Sakura came up and kissed him, he loved kissing her. He deepened the kiss and then broke away.

"I'll see you after practice?" Sakura nodded and they went off to do their thing. Sakura walked into the dance room to see a few of the other girls.

"Sakura..you going to homecoming?" A girl with red hair asked coming up to her. She usually wore glasses and her hair was wild but it was pulled back and she had her contacts in.

"Hey Ami, yeah I am..are you?" Ami nodded. "Who with?" Sakura looked at her but began stretching.

"Well the boy I wanted to ask me didn't ask so I think I'm just going to go stag and hopefully hook up with him there. Who are you going with?" Sakura pulled out in her splits and stretched side to side.

"My boyfriend." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Oh? Who's that?" Ami was curious.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She looked at Ami and Ami's heart stopped.

"Oh..." Ami got up and turned around to walk over to the small group of girls.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked. Ami looked over her should and looked at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She turned her attention back on the group and walked of with Sakura looked at her with a confused look. _"She takes my date and my love. She may be going to the dance with him but i'll make sure he leaves the dance with me."_

**Wednesday...**

Sakura pulled up into the parking lot and killed the engine. She wore a white scoop neck shirt with a pair of black skinnies and a pair of flip flops and her hair waved and down. She got out of her car and placed her bag on her shoulder. She walked over to the group and gave a hug to Sasuke.

"Ready for tonight?" He said she nodded.

"Whats tonight?" Ino asked looking up from her phone and the incomplete text.

"I'm going over to Sasuke's for dinner with his parents." Sakura stated leaning against him as he leaned against the pillar his arms around her waste.

"Ooo, nervous?" Ino chimed with a smile.

"I think Sasuke is more nervous then I am." Sakura laughed and then the bell rang.

"Well Sakura, us girls, need to get together before homecoming night then we are all going to take photos with the boys." Ino grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Sure thing." Sakura looked up at Sasuke and they walked to class.

**Texting ready...**

_Fr: Sasuke 3_

_pick you u up for dinner_

_Sep 22, 2010 4:00pm_

Sakura smiled and quickly replied sliding the phone into the back of her jeans and slipping on her shirt. "Bye Sakura see you tomorrow morning." A girl said sweetly as she left the Ember locker room.

"Bye!" Sakura called out after her. She grabbed her bag and right then her phone went off once again. Smiling at the song that played everytime Sasuke texted her she opened the text.

_Fr: Sasuke3_

_6 good_

_Sep 22, 2010 4:05pm_

She nodded out of habit and responded then left the locker room for home to get ready. Arriving home she sighed.

"Crimson?" She called closing the door behind and yet again her phone going off.

_Fr: Sasuke 3_

_k see u soon love u_

_Sep 22, 2010 4:10pm_

Sakura tossed her bag and jumped into the shower. And began to get ready for the dinner and in time before Sasuke came to pick her up.

**Sasuke...**

Pulling out his phone he began to text Sakura about the dinner tonight.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted as he came into the boys locker room. Punching him in the stomach Sasuke continued to change into his gym shorts and wife beater.

"Dope..."

"What was that for all I wanted to say was good job at practice shish." Naruto rubbed his stomach and dialed in his combination for his locker. "So whats the deal I hear with Sakura going over to your house. She really going to meet your family?"

"Why else would I have a girl come to my house. Besides my mom has been nothing but nagging me these past two weeks about meeting her." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"So you guys are pretty serious I mean not one girl you have 'dated' has ever met your parents." Naruto said tugging his shirt over his head.

"Sakura's different." Sasuke said coldly and quickly then his phone went off. Opening the text he sees its Sakura:

_Fr: Sakura_

_For sure. What time?_

_Sept 22, 2010 4:01pm_

Replying quickly he carried on his conversation with Naruto and his never ending questions.

"I agree." Neji decided to add himself to the conversation. Again, Sasuke's phone vibrates against the bench.

_Fr: Sakura_

_Sounds good. See you then(:_

_Sept 22, 2010 4:06pm_

Sasuke did his final reply and stuck his phone in his front pocket and grabbed his bags of football clothes and his backpack.

"Bye.:" Sasuke ended the conversation there he had to get home.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke let this one slide by for now. Getting out to his car he threw his back pack into his backseat and jumped in. Starting his car he got another text:

_Fr: Sakura_

_Love you too._

_Sept 22, 2010 4:12pm_

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and speed off home to get ready. Coming up to his house he saw his brother pulling out. Opening the door he saw his mom cooking.

"Ah Sasuke! How was football?" She said with a smile on her face looking at her son.

"Alright. Coach is more intense then ever." He stated coolly taking a glass out of the cupboard.

"Oh I see. Well you're an excellent football player." She kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm going to get ready then go pick up Sakura."

"Okay love you." She said stirring her pot. Sasuke made his way upstairs and started his shower. Tossing his bags on his bed and locking his door he started to strip down for his quick shower.

**Sakura...**

Sakura stepped out wrapping a towel around her body Walking to he closet she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple v-neck long sleeve. Putting her hair in loose curls she started her make up and got dressed. Finishing up she received a text:

_Fr: Sasuke 3_

_comin right now u ready?_

_Sept 22, 2010 5:40pm_

Sakura was ready she replied and slipped on her shoes and finished up whatever she needed too do. Ten minutes later she heard her door open and Sasuke calling her name.

"In my room!" She called back turning off her bathroom light. She heard Sasuke climbing the stairs and she walked out giving him a hug when she reached him.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing her hand. Sakura nodded and they walked down the stairs. "By the way you look really beautiful." Sasuke smiled as they got in his car.

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." She kissed him and he held her to kiss her longer. "Haha no sex hair before I met your parents." Sakura laughed making him smirk. Sasuke wore a black small v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue denim semi skinnys with a pair of blue vans.

**Family dinner date...**

Finally arrive Sasuke and Sakura kissed quickly and then got out of the car. Taking her hand into his he opened the door.

"Mom?" He called out hearing her in the dinning room.

"In here Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Sakura who smiled at him. They walked over to the dinning room to see her setting it up. "Fugaku!" His mom called as she realized Sakura was next to Sasuke.

"Yes Mikoto?" Sasuke's dad wondered in. "Ahh Sasuke and this must be Sakura." He slightly smiled holding out his hand. Sakura shook hands and nodded.

"Sakura this is my dad, Fugaku, and my mom, Mikoto, mom, dad, this is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke's mom came and hugged her.

"Oh I have waited so long to meet you. Sasuke has already told us much about you." Sakura smiled. "Um Sasuke do you know where your brother is? I have been looking all over the place for that boy."

"Im right here." Itachi stated coming through the door.

"Where have you been? You know this is an a very important night." Mikoto said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Itachi took a seat at the table.

"Well then now that we are all here I'll go get the food." Mikoto smiled.

"Would you like me to help?" Sakura asked. She felt bad that they went to all this trouble for her that she thought she would help.

"Oh that would be wonderful.!" She clapped and Sakura followed her into the kitchen. After getting everything set they took their places at the table and began to fill their plates.

"So Sakura tell us a little bit about yourself." Mikoto said sitting at one end of the table.

"Umm what would you guys like to know?" Sakura said taking a bite of her fish.

"How Sasuke was able to get a such a hot girl like you." Itachi laughed. Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Itachi!" Mikoto hissed and then turned her attention back to Sakura. "What about your family?"

"My parents move between the Mist and Sand. For their business and Im...the only child." Sakura froze about what to say when it came to her and her family.

"Oh your parents never wanted more?" Mikoto not noticing the tensity in the air Sasuke tensed, Sakura looked at him for a second the looked back at her.

"They did. I had a brother but he passed away awhile ago." Sakura said quietly and Mikoto was speechless.

"Does your last name happen to be Haruno?" Mikoto asked seriously.

"Yes." Sakura looked at her with a funny look and was slightly confused.

"Ah yes, I know your mother. I remember that incident. We weren't real close but I knew her."

"Oh I see. Yeah we moved away when I was about eight and he were to be five." Sakura looked gentle.

"So no kids after that?" Mikoto continued her detective work.

"Nope. They coped with working became busy so they wouldn't think about the incident."

"Oh." Mikoto formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"What do you plan on going to school for?" Fugaku asked slipping in a piece of meat into his mouth.

"I want to go into the medical field. I take honors at school and whatever medical classes they offer." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well I approve." Fugaku said leaning back in his chair with a wise old smile.

"Me too. You got a good one here Sasuke," Mikoto smiled, "Keep a hold of her, she is one of a kind."

"Listen to your mother she is right."

"Still cant believe he got a hot girl like her." Itachi said under his breath which still earned him a slap on his arm from his mother.

"I know." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at him as he placed his hand on her thigh.

* * *

**FINALLY! Sooo sorry for the long wait. Hard to update now a days, but enough excuses...here is chapter 14(: hope you guys like it. READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW! it would be much appreciated.(: Longest chapter yet and the next one i believe is on homecoming.**

**-Tawnn**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Homecoming Game Surprise

"Meet me before the game?" Sasuke asked as they walked outside to their cars.

"Sure thing. Come to by my house?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah in a half hour good?" Sakura nodded and kissed him goodbye, cupping her face he intensified the kiss for a moment longer then pulled away. Sakura bit her lip and smiled turning around and unlocking her car she jumped in. Sasuke walked to the other side of his and jumped in letting her pull out first.

Sakura pulled up into her drive way and killed the engine sighing she got out and walked up to her door. She could hear crimson meowing on the other side as she unlocked the door. Plopping her bag on the floor she picked up crimson and carried him to the kitchen. Her phone vibrated against the counter and she looked to see she had a text from Sasuke:

_Fr: Sasuke Uchiha._

_On my way over._

_September 24__th__, 2010_

She quickly replied back and grabbed some juice and chips. A few minutes later she saw a car pull up and then a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She yelled not wanting to move from the couch.

"What if I was some weirdo?" Sasuke smirked as he walked in.

"Then I would be dead." She stated as he kissed her. Taking a seat next to her he placed one of his arms around her.

"You're really watching this?"

"Nothing else on." She said changing the channel.

"Well im never really home around this time so I don't know." He looked at her and then back at the tv.

"Im really sorry I cant be there." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, its fine. You'll be there for the last half." Sakura snuggled closer to him and breathed in his cologne.

"Make a touch down for me?" She smiled.

"Okay." He kissed her head and they laid there talking about everything.

"I guess its time for you to start getting ready and for me to go to the school." Sasuke stated after he took a quickly glance at his phone.

"Ughh. The pain of being a girl." Sakura laughed and sat up along with Sasuke. They walked over to her door and stood there.

"See you after the game?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Same place." She smiled. Sasuke kissed her hard, she kissed back, making him react but pushing her against the wall and slipping his hands at her hips. Sakura slid her hands up his shirt but he ended the kiss leaving them breathless.

"Damn if there wasnt a game I would never leave." Sasuke smiled and she laughed. She gave him a quick kiss and then whispered in his ear.

"Good luck babe." She smiled and they gave eachother a hug. He finally left and Sakura ran upstairs to take a quick shower. Jumping out she blow dried her hair and curled it placing it in a low messy bun. She put on her nude tights and black spandex shorts and then her red shirt. She quickly pulled on shorts and slipped on slippers. She did her make up and then grabbed her duffle bag and bailed out quick.

Pulling up to the school she saw the sand school buses unloading their football players. Sakura walked by running up the stairs earning her a few whistles from the boys.

"Sakura." She heard a familiar voice call sending massive chills down her spin. She didnt want to turn around she tried to go up the last step but the guy grabbed her arm and spun her on her heels. She looked into sea foam green eyes just like hers his red hair blazing.

"G-gaara.." She stuttered total fear consuming her.

"Why havent you returned my calls?" He said sturnly.

"I have been busy." She stated trying to pull away from him. He tightened his grip on her arm making a small moan of pain escape her lips.

"To busy for me? After you left just like that?" Anger filled his voice she shivered again.

"Im not your property." She snarked. He punched her in the side making her collapse to the ground in pain.

"To hell you are!" Some of the football players turned around realizing what happened they pulled Gaara away.

"Dude calm down. You don't hit a girl." Sakura rose up and looked at him with tear filled eyes and turned around and walked into the school.

Walking down the stairs she saw the football players walking down the hall. She saw Sasuke smile at her she smiled quickly and then looked away. Sasuke quickly walked up to her seeing her puffy eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing, kinda closed the door on my finger.." She lied. Sasuke looked at her then kissed her cheek.

"Be careful." He whispered and then walked off. She felt a little better but the pain was still killing her. Sakura walked into the Ember locker room, walking into the bathroom she looked at her side and could see a big bruise forming in her side she fixed her make up and then walked back into the locker room placing her stuff in her locker. Running into the dance room she saw the other girls stretching she joined in. Grabbing their props the dancers went through their routine. They had a top hat and a chair to dance with. Mrs. Reed let them rest as she spoke.

Ino and the others sat there cheering the boys on. The sand was down by ten and the boys were giving it to them hard. "I feel bad that Sakura cant be here." Hinata stated, her and Sakura have grown to be super close friends, nearly sisters.

"We will fill her in on it when she gets out there." Ino stated bluntly.

"Isnt Sakura's insanely abusive and crazy boyfriend go to sand?" TenTen asked to the other girls causing their mouths to drop.

"M-maybe he isnt on the football team?" Ino hoped. The announcer announced half time and the performances by the cheerleaders and the Embers. The football players went to the side lines. The cheerleaders danced and then ended the field lights turned off and then the Embers walked on the crowd cheering for them. The lights turned on and all the girls sat in their chairs with their hats tipped and face slightly covered Sakura was in the middle. The girls kept their head down and rolled their wrists snapping then the music started 'if I could right you a song to make you fall in love...' the song started and they danced remaining in their seats for a few seconds and then stood up. The crowd was awed. Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura but he wasnt the only one. The dance ended and the girls walked off with their chairs in their hands. Sakura ran and changed into her dance sweats and jacket then ran and dumped her bag in her car then to the bleachers to the girls.

"Hey you guys." Sakura smiled. Hinata hugged Sakura moved to where Hinata's arms wrapped around her neck and not her waist.

"Hey, you did AMAZING!" Ino smiled and clapped. Sakura and the girls turned and watched the game she couldnt help but smile to see Sasuke's jersey number out on the field, number eighteen. Her lucky number. The game went by fast as Sakura got deeper into it. Finally Sasuke ran scoring the winning touchdown Sakura screamed, jumped and clapped. Pushing her way through the crowd she ran down to the field followed by everyone else and jumped on Sasuke.

"AMAZING!" She said wrapping her arms and legs around him. He hugged her tight. She let out a gasp and Sasuke let her down.  
"What's wrong?" He looked at her she smiled and lifted her finger.

"Still tender.." She smiled a fake quick one. He kissed her lightly. "Come to my house later?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, for sure." He smiled. The opposite team came over to do the good sportsman team thing and congratulate them. Gaara caught site of Sakura with Sasuke holding hands, he began to run. Sakura turned around to see him and spoke to late, Gaara slammed into him and hit the ground. Sasuke rolled and tried to push him off as Gaara threw punches. Sakura screamed trying to separate them.

"Back off bitch!" Gaara hissed pushing her away.

"Yo. Thats my girl!" Sasuke yelled socking him in the face. Realizing who he was he was out raged. Sasuke lost control and was about to hit him again but Naruto stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Dude, not worth it. He is an ass not worth the punch or being kicked off the team." Sasuke calmed down and stood up looking down at Gaara the coaches came over.

"Gaara lets go!" His coach yelled. Sasuke stared down then turned to Sakura who was crying. Grabbing her he pulled her into a hug as she cried in his chest.

"I'll be at your house in a half hour." Sasuke whispered Sakura nodded and walked off with the girls and too her car. This was a surprise she didnt want. Especially the night before homecoming.

* * *

**Brothers are a pain must i say? No offense to male readers.(: Anyways. Here is the newest chapter..obviously. Review please! i love them and i need them. Good enough action? Spice? Anyways i hope to update soon. Christmas break is in a week so i will be doing what i can for those two and a half weeks. Yeah? Anyways review! It will be great to hear from you guys. Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Tawniee.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It's Homecoming Baby!

Sakura pulled up in her drive way and took a deep breath, tonight could have been better for her at least. She got out and walked into her house, she really wanted Sasuke there. Walking into her kitchen she picked up Crimson and looked through her fridge, grabbing herself a bottle of water and a banana she walked into her living room and watched TV. Her phone vibrated showing a text from Sasuke:

_Fr: Sasuke Uchiha_

_be there in 5 minutes k_

_Sept 24th 9:47pm_

Sakura smiled and replied back. She finished her banana and heard her doorbell ring. She got up and opened it to see Sasuke in a sleeve torn wife beater and basketball shorts. She hugged him and he walked in.

"Come upstairs with me? I got to change." Sakura said realizing she was still in her dance uniform.

"Yeah." Sasuke followed her to her room and plopped on her bed. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She closed her closet and changed. "Hows your finger." Sasuke asked playing with the cat.

"Okay.." She said flinching at her side. She walked out and crawled into bed with him and she turned on her TV. "You did really good tonight. The girls didn't fill me in on the first half though." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure every guy was looking at you dancing." He stated with a sort of tenseness in his body. She shook her head and kissed him, he kissed back rolling on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers intertwined in his hair as he kissed her neck. Moving back up to her mouth he left a small love bite there and ran his hands up her shirt. She gasped and tensed up he looked at her with a funny look.

"I guess I can show you now. Sasuke I didn't close the door on my finger I just said that so you wouldn't worry before the game."

"Worry about what?" Sasuke was confused and Sakura sat up a little.

"When I got to the school, at few before I saw you...I saw Gaara..." she looked down, "i tried to get up the stairs as quickly as I could but he grabbed me and turned me around to see him...i stood up for myself saying I wasn't his property and..." She stopped for a minute choking on her tears.

"He hit you.." Sasuke tensed up and made fists. She nodded and the lifted up her shirt, he saw the bruise. "Sakura...God dammit! That mother fucking bastard is going to die! I should have hit him when I had the chance."

"No. You would have been kicked off the team." Sakura looked at him tears streaking her cheeks.

"So. I would have done it for a good reason..."

"Sasuke, that team needs you and you need the team. I don't want to take away something you love that much because of some guys obsession over me." Sakura was getting mad. Football was here before her. "I dont want to be your whole world or your life I just want to be a part of it. The good part of it." She smiled and looked at him.

"You are the good part. But Sakura a guy hitting a girl, hit my girl is worth leaving my team." Sakura shook her head.

"No. You're happy playing football." Sakura looked at him. "He is gone and everything is fine I'm just a little sensitive on my side. I have had worse." She looked at him and then kissed him. "it will be okay." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lightly more aware of her injury. He was still furious with what happened but Sakura was right.

Sakura woke up to her phone ringing she saw it was Ino.

"Hello?" She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Yeah at three? Okay. Bye." She hung up and looked at the clock. She called Hinata, "Hey do you want to hang out and then go hang out with the girls later?" She smiled. "Okay i'll get ready and go to your place." Sakura hung up and got out of bed. She smiled as she thought about last night, right then she got a text from Sasuke:

_Fr: Sasuke Uchiha_

_cant wait to see u tonite :)_

_Sept 25th 12:45pm_

Sakura smiled and quickly replied back she walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of gray skinnys with a white zip up and a light pink tank top underneath. She combed her hair and put it in a braid. She quickly did her make up and then walked out of her house.

Sasuke laid in bed thinking about what happened last night with Gaara, his phone vibrated and he saw it was Sakura:

_Fr: Sakura_

_Me too. We're meeting at 5 for_

_a movie and early dinner and then at 7 for_

_pictures.(:_

_Sept 25th 12:47pm_

Sasuke smirked and then texted back. His phone vibrated again and it was Naruto:

_Fr: Dope_

_yo come to shikamaru's we are all going to_

_chill before we go hang with the girls_

_Sept 26th 12:48pm_

Sasuke got up and changed into a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. Climbing down stairs he saw his mom in the kitchen.

"Morning Sasuke." She smiled handing him food.

"Morning." He sat at the counter. "Im going to Shikamaru's."

"Okay. What time are you guys coming over to take pictures?" She asked cutting some fruit.

"Seven." He stated getting up he kissed his mom on the cheek and then left.

..Movie Time..

The girls headed over to Neji's house for the movie and dinner. Knocking on the door Sasuke looked up to see Sakura and Hinata. Sakura walked straight over to Sasuke and sat next to him.

"Hey." Sasuke looked at her and she smiled.

"Hey love bugs what movie are you guys in the mood to watch?" Ino snorted.

"Nothing romance please." Naruto grunted. Sakura laughed her phone vibrated and she moaned.

"Damn I'm tired of my phone." She looked and saw it was her mom she sighed. "I'll be right back...Hello?" She answered getting up and walking into a different room across the hall.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted making Hinata jump.

"..." Sasuke looked at him and then punched him

"Ohh looks like heartless is back when Sakura is gone." Ino teased. Sakura came back in and sat next to him.

"Im kinda in the mood for pizza." TenTen stated.

"Me too. I dont want anything fancy." Sakura smiled.

"We should just order pizza then." Naruto grinned his goofy smile.

"Okay." Neji picked up the phone and ordered pizza.

"Pizza is kinda like our group thing." Sakura said out loud.

"Thats true we ate it our first trip together now our first dance together. Its our for first food." Hinata smiled.

"Seems fitting." Neji stated. It was quiet for a second and everyone heard a snore.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled slapping him with her purse.

"What the hell do you keep in that purse?...troublesome."

"Stop sleeping." She stated flipping her phone open once again.

"Ino who else do you talk to besides us?" Sakura looked at her text her life away.

"My people."

"Oh your people.." Sakura just ended the conversation right there. The pizza came and they popped in a movie.

..Time to get ready..

The girls got up and stretched. "We are meeting at my house right to get ready?" Sakura said taking a yawn.

"Yeah." Ino stated.

"Okay well lets head over there now." Sakura looked over at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. "See you guys later. The boys looked at each other.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Naruto asked looking at all off them. "Modern Warfare?" They all smiled and pulled out the game.

..Sakura's House..

Sakura opened the door. The girls had their dresses and shoes in their cars. "Thank god I have a big bathroom and a large mirror." Sakura breathed they walked upstairs.

"Sakura will you do my make up?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Will you do ours too?" Ino asked. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"How are you guys doing your hair?" Sakura asked as they piled their dresses on her bed.

"Pinned so it all comes to one side and curled." TenTen said.

"I was thinking loose curls of me." Hinata thought about it.

"Me too."

"I was thinking mine to be pinned up on one side with my flower." Ino said.

"Well I will turn on my all my curling irons." Sakura laughed. "Hinata come here I'll start on your make up." Sakura put some cover up on and some light blush she did a light purple smokey eye and then some eyeliner and mascara. "Ino." Sakura did hers the same but without the smokey eye and did a pink peach color. "TenTen." She came a sat and Sakura did the same but a light green eye and of course eyeliner and mascara. Sakura turned around and began to do her make up she did a brown eye instead. They did their hair and then slipped on their dresses and shoes. Ino had a long pink strapless dress on the side it had a fan like flower design on it with just plain white pumps and sliver bracelet with white studs. TenTen had a white one side short sleeve short dress with gray skull and lime green printed pumps and peacock painted shell earrings. Hinata had a tank top short sequent black dress with purple skull and pink rose pumps and sliver and black bangles. Finally Sakura had a strapless babydoll short dress printed with blues, greens, oranges, purples, and pinks with just a plain blue peep toe heel and two black bangles. They waited for the boys to come.

"I'll call Neji." TenTen stated and dialed his number. The boys jumped in their cars and drove to Sakura's house. They got there and walked in. Shikamaru was wearing a black button up shirt with a black pant and shoes and a pink tie that matched her dress. He pulled out a pink rose and baby breath corsage and boutineer, Ino pinned the boutineer and he slipped the corsage on all while they took photos of that moment. Naruto wore a black shirt and jacket along with pants pin stripped with a purple tie matching the color on her shoes. He pulled out an purple orchid corsage and boutineer and they followed suit with what Ino and Shikamaru did. Neji wore a white suit and a lime green tie and he had a green daises for his. Finally Sasuke wore a plain black suite with a electric blue vest and tie and he had a blue delphinium corsage and boutineer. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Lets head over to Sasuke's for photos." Sakura said looking at everyone. Sasuke bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand and lead her to his car.

..The Dance..

They entered the building and saw the huge room covered with sheer fabric and lights and filled with people and music. They walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Sakura was doing the typical girl thing and grinding on Sasuke as his hands were on her hips the girls were doing the same along with the boys. Sakura looked at Sasuke,

"I have to go to the bathroom be right back." She walked out and Ami saw it was her chance she walked over to Sasuke and began to flirt.

"Hey! Don't tell me you came alone." Sasuke looked at her weird then shook his head.

"No. I came here with Sakura. My girlfriend." He said hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh? Well not very good to leave her boy alone." She smiled getting closer. He backed up and ran into someone.

"Sorry man." The guy said and walked off with his date.

"Why are you walking away Sasuke?" She said grabbing his tie causing him to stop. She pulled him in and kissed him right then Sakura walked in and saw him push her away.

"What the hell? I told you I have a girlfriend bitch!" Sasuke yelled. Ami looked terrified. Sakura walked over and tapped on her shoulder.

"Back off." Sakura hissed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ami sassed folding her arms.

"Stay away from my boyfriend before I kick your ass." She said with pure venom in her voice. Ami glared and walked off.

"Sakura she-" Sakura cut her off.

"I know. Its fine." She smiled and pulled him back out on the dance floor.

"Hey! We decided we're going to go back to Shikamaru's cabin this coming up break." Ino smiled as they slow danced.

"Okay." Sakura smiled she looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura." She looked at him with a weird face.

"You probably think I let her do it."

"Nah. I understand I cant keep my hands off of you either." She smiled and they kissed and continued dancing. "Its homecoming baby, everything is okay. I promise." She smiled and they kissed again and then bumped into Hinata and Naruto.

"Have you guys seen Neji and TenTen." Sakura was about to answer but saw what Hinata was looking for. She pointed to the corner and smiled.

"They are right there." They all turned around to see Neji and TenTen kissing behind a sheer curtin.

"Do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Mhm." Ino smiled placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

**There it is! extremely detailed yes. If you guys want to see what the dresses and shoes look like for real. Let me know in a review and send me your email and i will send you the photos. But you should review i would love it if you did.(: Thank you. I want to know if you like it what you want to see later on in it or if i should change things in it. Im trying to keep it intresting.**

**-Tawnnn.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I love you.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled down the hall causing Sakura to jump and drop her books.

"I swear.." She shook her head as she picked up her books.

"Sakura!" Ino repeated finally catching up to her.

"Hey Ino." Sakura smiled. "Whats up?" She shifted her books to look at Ino comfortably.

"Oh. Nothing. But I got the most amazing idea EVER!" Ino clapped Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And that would be?"

"A HALLOWEEN PARTY!" Ino smiled Sakura looked at her then continued down the hall without a word.

"Come on Sakura. It would be fun. We can all plan it when we go up to Shika's this weekend."

"Ah yeah. Maybe we should pass it by everyone before you come to me for an answer. Planning something as big as you think will take years." Sakura sighed as they reached the doors.

"Not with your guys help!" She hollered again.

"God Ino!" Sakura screamed. "Calm." She stated and then walked off to her car.

"Sheesh." Ino stopped and then turned into a different direction when she noticed where Sakura was heading.

"Hey." Sakura smiled as she kissed Sasuke lightly.

"Hey." He smirked. "Whats with the shouting?" He looked at her.

"Ino tried to shoot a plan at me...screaming it at me really." Sakura tossed her stuff in the backseat then stood in front of Sasuke, slightly leaning on him.

"Ah. What plan?"

"A Halloween party." She smiled at the thought.

"Hn." Sakura looked at him with a curious look.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just really tired." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh. Well we get to have a break this weekend." She kissed him and he pressed in more to heat it up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stood on her tip toes to deepen in. They finally pulled away. "We'll stay in the same room." She smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Not teasing me are you?" He smirked.

"Now why would I do that? Are you tempted?" She pressed herself closer to him.

"Maybe." He whispered against her lips. She giggled and then looked at her phone.

"Ah its time for me to head home. Homework." She kissed him once more and she went into her car. "Bye love."

"Bye." He smiled and got into his car.

...Road Trip...

Everyone climbed into the large SUV and took their spots like before. Sakura leaned on Sasuke and got comfortable for the long ride to the cabin.

"How long is this ride again?" Naruto asked making Shikamaru sigh.

"Four hours?" Hinata stated questionably.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Ugh. How did I agree to go on this trip again?" Ino moaned looking out the window.

"You know what would be crazy?" Naruto looked up from his baggy of food.

"What?" Hinata asked curiously.

"If we got into a car accid-" Naruto was cut of with a punch in the arm. "OW! SAKURA!" Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Don't jinx us." Sakura turned back around.

"I was just saying." He mumbled.

"Well keep those thoughts to yourself." Sakura said blankly. Everyone quieted and some stared at Sakura who stared out the window.

"Wow. Someone is touchy." Ino whispered.

"Ino." Sasuke stated coldly.

"What I'm stating the obvious." Ino looked at him with a sturn look.

"Can we stop please." Sakura asked and Neji nodded as he pulled over to the side. Sakura jumped out before it came to a complete stop and walked off a little bit.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ino folded her arms against her chest.

"She has a fear of car accidents." Sasuke hissed as he jumped out after her.

"Thats right," Hinata stared at her hands causing everyone else too look at her, "Her brother...he was killed in a car accident...then her and Sasuke got into one not longer when they went to see her parents."

"WELL GOOD JOB INO!" Naruto looked at her.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT TO NARUTO!" Ino hissed back.

"You guys just stop." TenTen shouted. "This is not the way our vacation should start.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her to stop. "Stop."

"Why should I? That car never stopped for us...it-it just went right on through. Speeding to get away from who knows what." Sakura started to cry and bury her face in Sasuke's jacket. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for awhile. Sasuke didnt ask much about the situation with her brother, he just knew the basics of what happened. "Sh-should have been me..me..he wasnt old enough to die. Should have been me...me..not him." Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled her away too look at her.

"Don't ever say that again. Sakura. Things happen. But don't you ever wish yourself dead because of something that happened." Sakura didn't say anything. He felt her shiver in his arms. "Want to go back to the car?" She pressed her lips together and nodded. She laced her fingers in his and they walked back to the car. Sasuke shot a look at everyone telling them not to say a word. They saw that Sakura's eyes were red and puffy when they climbed back in the car. Sakura leaned on Sasuke and didnt say a word on the ride there.

...Cabin Time...

Sakura grabbed her stuff and looked at Sasuke. "Im going to go lay down." She said quietly. He nodded.

"I'll come with you." He followed her and the others in. They all walked upstairs and in their rooms. Hinata and Naruto in one room, TenTen and Ino in another, Shikamaru and Neji in one, and finally Sakura and Sasuke in the last. Sakura laid down on the bed and sniffed. Sasuke looked at her and then laid down next to her. She cuddled up to him and they laid there in silence then she broke it.

"...I'm sorry..." She kept her eyes on the wall in front of her as she laid her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat quicken its pace slightly.

"It's fine. I just don't want you saying it should have been you." He looked down at her.

"Just something that runs through my mind. I mean he was only four. What four year old deserves to die?" She pressed her tears back and then sniffed in again.

"No one deserves to die. At least not good people." Sakura didnt reply. Sasuke brought her face up too look at him.

"I love you." He stated bluntly. She smiled at this and as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you too." She kissed him slightly. "I'm just going to change and take a nap. You can go hang out with the others." She sat up and looked at him.

"You sure." She nodded and kissed him once again. They both got off the bed and he head out the door and she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sasuke walked downstairs to see everyone watching tv. He took a seat next to the always resting Shikamaru.

"She okay?" TenTen asked looking at him. Sasuke nodded.

"Where is she?" Hinata turned her attention to him too.

"Showering." He stated. He saw Hinata get up.

"I got to talk to her." Sasuke looked at her then nodded once. Hinata disappeared as she rounded the corner.

"I feel bad." Naruto said as he looked down.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't want to say much he was just worried about Sakura.

"Me too." Ino chimed in as she closed her phone.

"Then apologize you guys were out of hand. Ino just made it worst." TenTen implied.

"TenTen!" Ino frowned.

"Its true."

"How were we suppose to know?" Ino looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well with the way she reacted towards Dope you shouldn't have dragged it out like you did." Sasuke stated cold hearted.

"Whatever." Ino leaned back into the chair.

"Ino. You and Naruto need to say sorry. One at a time when she is ready." TenTen looked at both of them.

"I will." Naruto looked at Sasuke who just had his eyes glued to the television.

'Knock, knock' "Sakura?" Hinata asked as she opened the door.

"I'll be out in just a sec." She called behind the bathroom door. Sakura came out in black pajama pants that had a 'H' and a 'K' on the back pocket and a tank top with Hello Kitty on it. The shirt showed some of her stomach but only about have a inch. Her hair was still wet and slightly wavey. "Hey Hinata." Sakura looked at her with a sad smile and then place her towel on the chair.

"Can we talk?" Sakura nodded and they sat on the foot of the bed. "I'm so sorry for what happened in the car."

"Its not your fault. Nor anyone else's just a touchy subject that only you and Sasuke knew about." Sakura looked at Hinata.

"I know but still I want you to know that I love you, you're an amazing friend, and I will always be here for you. You're like my sister really." Sakura smiled and they gave eachother a hug. "Come downstairs?" Sakura nodded and they walked downstairs earning everyone's looks. Sakura took her normal seat next to Sasuke with her knees up to her chest as he wrapped one arm around her.

"Hey Sakura...Im so so so sorry." Naruto pleaded. Sakura looked at him.

"Me too. I really am I didn't know." Ino joined in. Sakura was silent along with everyone else and then she sighed.

"Its fine. You guys didn't know I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Just something thats a big deal for me." Sakura pulled at her pants testing the stretch in them and then looked up at everyone. "I love you guys to death, the best of friends I could ever ask for. I might as well tell you what happened with it all back then." Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at her pants.

"You don't have too." TenTen replied quickly.

"Its fine...when I was five before I moved we were driving around town doing all of our normal things for a saturday. Shop for food and whatever we needed,"

_Flashback..._

_ "Daddy!" Sakura shouted as she reached up. Her mother was occupied with her little brother as they walked up and down the aisles. _

_ "Theres my cherryblossom." Her dad smiled as she laughed he placed her on his shoulders as he followed his wife._

_ "Anything else you need dear?" Her mother called behind her as Sakura's brother banged his brand new toy car against the handle bars. _

_ "I don't think so." He shook his head and they continued to the check out. Pushing the cart they got to their car. "I'll load the food, you buckle the kids in." Her dad took the cart as her mother pulled Ryo out of it. He began to cry as he was buckled in, Sakura looked at him sadly and then gave him a sucker. _

_ "No more crying kay?" She said as he began to laugh again. Her mom smiled at her then walked over to the other side and began to buckle Sakura in. Her dad finally took the wheel and they were off to go back home. _

_ "La la la lala la la la ne na la." Sakura sang out random notes and swung her feet around. They came to a light and they stopped. "Daddy why do you stop?" Sakura asked looking up from her book._

_ "Because the light is red. Red means stop. When its green it means go." He looked at her through the rearview mirror._

_ "RED! GREEN! RED! GREEN!" Sakura sang once again. The light turned green and her dad proceeded to turn._

_ "KAORI!" Sakura's mom yelled as she braced herself. Sakura screamed and the squealing of wheels rang in her ears. It was black._

_ "Sakura! Sakura!" She heard her mom call out her name._

_ "Mommy?" She looked up and saw her mom in tears looked behind her. Blood rushed down her head, Sakura looked her her with pure fear. "Mommy! You're bleeding!" Sakura pointed._

_ "Mommy is okay." The sound of sirens sang in the air._

_ "Ai are you okay?" Kaori asked looking at her. She nodded._

_ "Sakura how about you honey?"_

_ "Im kay. I got an owie on my arm. It hurts." Sakura teared up._

_ "Check Ryo." He looked at her paniced. Ai turned around and checked him._

_ "HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Ai screamed she began to cry. Sakura looked at her parents confused and then at Ryo who looked fast asleep._

_ "Ryo...Ryo...wake up...mommy is scared..Ryooo wake up." Sakura poked him but he remained still._

_..End of Flashback.._

Everyone looked at Sakura in disbelief. Sakura looked up from her lap and at everyone.

"Sakura..." Hinata sounded but nothing came after.

"After that my family grew quiet for awhile then we moved and ever since then we haven't really talked about it..that one man changed everything because he didn't stop at that red light. He could have stopped.." Sakura forced the tears back again and Sasuke tightened his grip on her.

"We love you Sakura!" Ino grabbed her hand. She smiled as the tears flowed out.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"I love you guys too." She leaned into Sasuke for comfort and he kissed her head.

* * *

**I realized i dont keep my promises very well. Sorry! I try. Anyways there you go a change from the always happy scene. Hope this doesnt make you to depressed though. Anyways REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW! i love your reviews no lie. And tell me if you want anything to change. Thanks for those who havent left me.(: Update hopefully soon.**

**-tawnn.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Halloween Party!

Sakura looked at her bedroom ceiling and sighed. _Today is the party…_

Luckily it was UEA weekend and they had Friday off. Her phone vibrated then quickly went off to a ringtone she set specifically for Ino. Rolling over she snatched of her night stand and answered it with a groggy hello.

"Sure. Come over…Why do you need the boys. Ugh. Okay." Sakura looked at her screen saver and smiled. It was her with Sasuke's perfect crooked smiled that made her melt. She quickly texted him letting him know to be at her place in an hour and a half and then rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and combing her hair she put on a white striped hoodie and black skinny jeans and then her phone went off. Running to it she saw it was Sasuke. "Hey!" She smiled. Sasuke's voice always made her heart race in a wonderful way. "Yeah that would be nice," Sakura smiled, "I love you to

bye." Sakura quickly finished her make up, Sasuke was coming and every time she saw him it was like the first day they got together. Hearing her door closed she walked out to the railing she saw Sasuke and her heart stopped. He was gorgeous and she could stare for days.

"Hey." He said deeply as he made his way up the stairs to his girl.

"Hey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a sweet but lingering kiss. She pulled away but he pulled her back and kissed her deeper. She started laughing and he smiled. "You should stay here tonight." Sakura was scared to stay at home by herself on Halloween, way too many scary movies.

"Scared?" He smirked. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Too many scary movies, plus I miss having you next to me." She smiled looking back into his onyx eyes.

"Okay. I'll bring extra clothes to the party." Sakura kissed him again and he picked her up carrying her to her room and on to her bed. Moving from her lips to her neck, Sakura ran her fingers through his smooth hair. Feeling his hands on her hips Sakura's body tingled. She brought him so her lips and kissed him not wanting to stop. His lips perfect against hers. "I love you." He whispered into her neck then rolled to her side bringing her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Sakura smiled and pressed herself closer to him inhaling his cologne.

A few hours later the gang was all there with the piles and piles of never ending boxes of decorations.

"Ino…seriously, you're taking this down on your own." Sakura said peering into a box of lights.

"We don't have to take it down, I hired people to do that first thing in the morning." Ino replied to looking at her nails.

"But you couldn't hire anyone to put it up?" TenTen Sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru leaned back in a chair, closing in his eyes.

"Well let's get started." Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a kill me look.

"Someone pump the dope up with coffee." Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto who was asleep.

"I'm up!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hinata laughed.

Fluff and Puff

"Finally!" Hinata fell on to the couch exhausted.

"The house looks so amazing!" Ino clapped her hands and looked at her phone. "We have only three hours until the party!" Ino's mind was rushing.

"With this many girls in my bathrooms it will take three hours to get ready." Sakura laughed. Sasuke got up and kissed Sakura.

"I'm going to go. I'll text you."

"Kay bye." Sakura smiled and looked at the rest of the boys follow suit.

"Time to get ready girls." Sakura got up and ran upstairs and the girls followed.

"So what did everyone decide to be tonight?" TenTen asked sitting on Sakura's bed.

"The Queen of Hearts." Sakura smiled.

"An Angel." Hinata answered with a slight blush.

"A bumble bee." Ino answered not looking away from her phone as always.

"A baseball player." TenTen smiled. Sakura was excited to show off her sexy outfit.

"Well I'm going to shower in the other bathroom since this bathroom is bigger." Sakura grabbed a towel and went down the hall letting the girls do their thing in her bathroom. Sakura got out and dressed into sweats then went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Ino was pinning her hair into a gorgeous bun and spraying some glitter into it. Hinata kept her long hair straight with some white and purple feathers intertwined. TenTen put her hair into cute curled pig tails. Sakura began to curl her hair when Ino called for her.

"Sakura will you help me put this on?"

"Come here!" Sakura turned around to see her cute form fitting stripped dress with black stockings. "What to you need me to do?"

"Tell me that this looks good." Ino smiled.

"It's cute…where are your wings though?" Sakura looked curiously.

"In your room, I don't want to worry about them yet."

"You look good." Sakura smiled and then turned around to quickly finish her hair. Sakura walked into her room and put on a pair of spanks and then her black form fitting halter top. Grabbing her corset she pinned it closed. It was red with a sweetheart top and two glittered hearts on either side of her stomach. Placing her skirt on it puffed up black with red underneath and four red glittered hearts around it. Sitting down she put on her black stockings with red bows on the back and hearts in the center and then her little hat pinned slightly to the side of her head and her make up red and glittery.

"Ow, ow Sakura!" Ino hooted as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You don't think it's to much?" Sakura looked at her worried.

"No! Sasuke is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you!" Ino smiled and slipped on her wings. Hinata came out in a form fitting white dress that went down to just above her knees and a pair of small wings and a little halo on top. Her face was glittered with sliver and purple.

"Hinata you seriously look like an angel." Sakura smiled. Then TenTen came out in her short shorts and baseball button up form fitting shirt and sideways hat with black smudged across her cheeks.

"Well we look like a bunch of little hotties." Sakura giggled and then they heard the door open and Naruto chanting party.

"For once Naruto isn't ruining the mood." Ino smiled at Hinata.

"Lets go ladies." TenTen signaled the girls out the door. Hearing a whistle the girls made their way down the stairs and Sakura caught eyes with Sasuke from the railing and blushed, giving him a hug when she got down from the last step.

"You look amazing." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked at his costume. He was dressed as a 1920's gangster with his black slacks and dress shoes a white button up rolled up at the sleeves and a black pin stripped vest, black tie and a nice black hat tipped to the side.

"So do you." She smiled then looked at the rest of the boys. Naruto was dressed as a ninja with his orange and black ninja suit. Shikamaru was a pilot but in a camo green jump suit and Neji was dressed as Zorro.

"Well you boys look good." Ino smile looked mainly and Shikamaru.

"Lets get this party started!" Naruto shouted punching his fist in the air. Cars started to pull up and people made their way up the yard and into her house. Let the party begin.

Sakura was dancing with Hinata and TenTen laughing while Sasuke and Naruto just stood by the fire place.

"Who would have thought Sasuke would soften up to a girl." Naruto teased and laughed.

"She isn't just a girl though." Sasuke never opened up unless it was Naruto and now Sakura.

"I know. She's good for you." He patted Sasuke's back and headed on to the dance floor grabbing Hinata and dancing with her. Suddenly a boy came up to Sakura and started dancing inappropriately with Sakura.

"Whoa. What are you doing I have a boyfriend." Sakura stopped and turned around looking at the boy.

"So? I don't see him dancing with you. He doesn't-" He was cut off by a punch to the side of his face.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend."

"Sasuke." Sakura grabbed him and they walked away. "You're always so violent." Sakura whispered as they hit the upstairs and away from the booming music.

"What else was I suppose to do? Leave you with him grinding on you?" Sasuke was getting heated.

"No but you didn't need to punch him."

"Any guy that touches you the way he or that other bastard touched you deserves to be killed." Sasuke balled his fists up.

"You didn't need to bring him into this. He isn't here. All I'm saying is you don't have to hit everyone all the time." Sakura looked at him intently.

"Whatever." Sasuke turned around and walked back down stairs. Sakura stood there on the verge to cry but sucked it up and walked down stairs to find Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you really quick?" Hinata nodded and Sakura pulled her aside. "Sasuke and I just got into a fight." Hinata could see the tears on the edge's of her eyes.

"About what?" Hinata grabbed her arm.

"When he punched the guy out on the dance floor." Sakura sniffed and looked at the ceiling.

"Sakura it will be okay. Its Sasuke that's all he knows what to do about situations. Just let him cool down." Hinata did a side smile and Sakura smiled sadly at her then nodded. "Here drink some punch. Have some fun." Hinata handed her, her cup and Sakura shot down the rest. The party got better and people had fun. At about one in the morning the party started to die down, and finally the last crowd of people left. Sakura sat on her couch in a sigh and took off her hat and tossed it on the table covered in plastic cups and streamers. Her door opened and she turned around to see Sasuke with his bag of clothes.

"You're still staying?" Sakura's voice was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Do you not want me to?' Sasuke looked at her and she shook her head and smiled a small smile.

"No I do. Stay." Sakura got up and looked at him.

"Were you crying?" He asked walking up to her. They could feel the tension between them from the fight but Sakura still grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"No. Not yet." Sakura let out a big breath the looked at him. "I'm sorry for getting mad."

"It's fine. My fault too." Sakura smiled and they kissed. Sasuke nibbled her lip a little and heated the kiss up pulling her closer.

"I'm ready for bed." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and then began walking upstairs. "Im going to shower. You can use the other bathroom if you want." Sasuke nodded and followed her upstairs and then walked into the other bathroom.

Bed time

Sakura got out and dressed into a pair of black Victoria secret boyfriend pajama pants and a yellow ribbed tank. Walking out she saw Sasuke laying on the bed looking at his phone. Climbing on the bed Sasuke put his phone to the side and grabbed Sakura, she laughed and laid her arms on his and leaned against his chest.

"I really do love you." Sasuke said into her neck.

"I love you to Sasuke." She turned and kissed him.

"Good." He smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

**Sorry! Forever long update. I moved and just have had a lot going on. Im going to TRY and update. Hope you like this chapter. I thinking for more dramatic stuff to happen...maybe with Gaara? Ino? Sasuke's mom? Who knows haha. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.(**

-tawn


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Sorry for the forever long update im actually changing the story to a new updated version! Im starting tonight and I have a lot of free time now a days. (TOO MUCH happened for me to update) but thank you so much for being faithful fans. I promise you are in for a treat. And like I said I enjoy feed back.(:


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so the new story is...drum roll please...The New Girl In Town! Its published, right now! So go read it right now!(: and i cant thank you guys enough for sticking to this. **


End file.
